Born of nidaime Rikudou sennin
by Rikudou aziez Sama
Summary: Naruto bertemu dengan rikudou sennin di mindscape nya dan diberi kekuatan olehnya, bagaimana ceritanya, cekidot. warning : gaje abal-abal, AU typo, dll
1. Chapter 1

Born of nidaime rikudou sennin

Konohagakure no Sato, salah satu Desa Shinobi di Bangsa Elemental, juga merupakan salah satu desa Terkuat sejak Ditemukan, Namun 12 tahun lalu sebuah Insiden Muncul, Insiden itu adalah Pelepasan Kyuubi no Yoko, Binatang berekor Terkuat, tetapi Binatang itu sendiri dikalahkan oleh Yondaime Hokage dengan menyegelnya di anaknya sendiri, dan namanya adalah Naruto Uzumaki.

6 tahun Kemudian

Naruto Uzumaki seorang anak berusia 6 tahun, dengan Blonde Hair Spiky dan mata azureblue sphere, dan tiga Kumis tanda lahir di setiap pipinya, tapi dia selalu dijauhi dan tidak mempunyai teman,tetapi ia seorang anak berani yang tidak akan pernah menyerah, dan ia bermimpi untuk menjadi hokage terkuat yang melampaui hokage terdahulu.  
Naruto, dia sekarang mengenakan kemeja hitam dengan pola pusaran air , dan celana merah, ia mencoba melarikan diri dari kejaran penduduk desa yang berniat membununya, malah terjebak di gang buntu, ia bersandar ke belakang sampai dirinya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, ia lalu berpikir "Mengapa? mengapa mereka membenci ku? Apa yang aku lakukan hingga membuat Seluruh desa membenci saya?" Naruto merintih saat massa mulai berjalan menuju si pirang dengan pisau dan berbagai senjata untuk membunuhnya. "Mengapa? Mengapa Anda melakukan hal ini? tolong Tinggalkan aku sendiri." ia memohon dengan nada ketakutan.

" kau membunuh seluruh keluarga kami malam itu Anda bocah iblis!" teriak salah satu penduduk desa.

"Yeah, Yondaime seharusnya membunuhmu! Teriak penduduk desa lain.

"Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, kalau kamu membenci saya tinggalkan aku Sendiri!" Naruto dengan suara keras mencoba untuk memohon tetapi hanya membuat mereka marah.

"tidak akan mari kita bunuh dia!" salah satu penduduk memerintahkan dan mereka semua berlari ke arah naruto untuk menyiksanya, dan mencoba untuk membunuhnya.

Naruto takut untuk dipukuli dan metutup matanya, tapi dia sudah cukup dan membuka matanya tapi matanya berbeda, matanya berwarna ungu dengan pola riak air dan Dia berteriak. "Shinra Tensei!" kumpulan massa langsung terpental karna tekanan yang besar, sampai mereka tak sadarkan diri.  
Naruto Pingsan setelah melakukan Jutsu itu, hingga akhirnya ditangkap oleh Anjing Topeng ANBU topeng anjing dengan Silver Hair yang terlihat melawan gravitasi, "Naruto, aku benar-benar minta Maaf karena tidak mampu Melindungi Anda, Sensei saya Gagal." dengan Naruto di gendongannya anbu itupun mulai berjalan menuju atap menara Hokage.

Di dalam Naruto Mindscape naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya berada di depan jeruji besar, , dengan Kanji yang berarti segel. dia berjalan perlahan menuju Kandang.

"Um, H-Halo?" mencoba untuk memanggil seolah-olah mencoba untuk menemukan seseorang di sana.

Sepasang atau mata merah raksasa dengan pupil vertikalTerbuka dan Naruto menjerit terkejut.

"Jadi, host saya akhirnya datang untuk bertemu dengan saya, katakan bocah Apa yang kamu inginkan."kata raksasa dengan suara iblis.

"Um, siapa kamu? Dan di mana tempat ini, dan mengapa Anda ditahan di kandang?" Naruto bertanya meskipun ia masih merasa takut

"Hmm, ini Mindscape Anda untuk siapa saya, AKUBIJUU TERKUAT Kyuubi no Yoko Tapi Yondaime menangkap saya dan menyegelku dalam diri Anda!" Kyuubi meraung membuat Naruto bergeming

Tiba-tiba kepala Naruto pusing dan marah, sedih dan banyak emosi yang memenuhi pikirannya. "Jadi mereka benar, saya Demon." ia mulai menangis tetapi Kyuubi hanya mendengus.

"Tidak, kau bodoh Manusia! Saya monster sementara Anda host saya! Tetapi jika Anda mau, saya akan Hancurkan Desa untuk Anda, tapi kau harus melepan segel ini!" Kyuubi menyeringai balik kandang.

Naruto teriak. "Mengapa saya harus melakukan itu?! karena Anda Desa membenci saya! Mengapa kau menyerang desa!"

"Hmph, saya tidak mencoba untuk menyerang desa mu bocah! Saya sedang Dikendalikan oleh pria bertopeng, dan saya pasti akan membunuh-Nya!" Kyuubi mencakar tangannya ke kandang.

"Jika itu benar, jadi kau sama dengan aku, itu berarti kau sendirian, Dapatkah saya menjadi teman Anda?" ia melihat Kyuubi dengan senyum kecil

Kyuubi menatap bocah didepannya dan terkejut. Tidak ada yang pernah ingin menjadi temannya, dan satu-satunya orang yang dia rasa hormat adalah kakek tua a-k-a Rikudou Sennin, berpikir bahwa anak ini berusaha untuk berteman dengan dia cukup mengejutkan.

"Hmph, dan mengapa saya harus? Aku tidak pernah menyukai Manusia. pertama, mereka hanya menggunakanku sebagai Senjata dan semua Manusia seperti itu, saya tidak akan pernah mau berteman dengan Manusia!" Kyuubi meraung tapi Naruto tidak takut dia malah tersenyum padanya sampai suara dari sisi lain di mana Naruto berasal, berjalan datang menuju Kandang.

Dia adalah seorang pria muda kira-kira pada pertengahan hingga akhir dua puluhan. Rambut silver yang agak berduri dan rambut di bagian atas kepalanya yang memberi kesan tanduk. Matanya ungu muda dengan pola riak air.

Adapun sisa penampilannya, ia mengenakan baju tempur abu-abu gelap di atas pakaian sederhana. Mengenakan jubah berkerah tinggi. sembilan magatama dalam formasi di Lehernya ada kalung dengan enam magatama merah, dan di pinggang adalah sabuk yang memegang pedang nya. Di tangan pria itu adalah tongkat emas dengan cincin di bagian atas dan enam cincin terhubung seperti ujung rantai.

"lama tidak bertemu, Kurama." Pria muda dengan senyum menyambutnya

Kyuubi yang sekarang dikenal sebagai Kurama mundur di terkejut. "Tidak mungkin, aku tahu kau tiada!tak ada cara Anda hidup, saya melihat Anda Mati! Bagaimana kau bisa hidup!"

Pemuda itu hanya berjalan menuju kandang dan melihat anak laki-laki dengan rambut pirang kemudian mengacak rambutnya, membuat Naruto, dan tidak ada yang pernah mengacak-acak rambutnya kecuali Sandaime-Jiji. Sambil tersenyum pria muda bejongkok sehingga ia bisa melihat mata nariuto.

"Naruto, saya terkejut melihat Anda ingin menjadi teman Kurama kamu tidak takut?" tanyanya.

Naruto menatapnya dengan senyum lebar. "tidak, saya tidak tahu mengapa, tapi saya pikir Kyuubi tidak terlalu buruk."

Si pemuda menjawab senyumnya dengan sendiri. "Anda benar, Kurama tidak buruk, tetapi Kurama selalu mengalami kesulitan, karena dia selalu sendirian dan Orang yang lapar akan kekuasaan mencoba untuk membuat dia sebagai Senjata mereka, saya sangat kecewa dengan tindakan mereka, dan saya pikir saya sudah membawa perdamaian dengan memberikan binatang berekor untuk melindungi mereka tapi aku salah. dan sekarang saya mengetahui bahwa Anda adalah Naruto Reinkarnasi saya. "

Naruto hendak menjawab sampai Kurama menyela mereka. "Oi, kakek tua mengapa kau masih hidup, maksudku ini benar-benar mengejutkan."

pria yang dikenal sebagai Rikudo memperoleh tanda persimpangan pada Dahi dan menunjuk kurama. "Siapa yang kau panggil kakek tua! Saya tidak begitu tua! Anda tak tahu terima kasih!"

Kurama hanya mendengus. "Apa pun itu, hal yang saya tahu adalah Anda sudah tua dan itu hanya Penampilan muda di sini tidak berarti Anda tidak Lama, kakek tua" Kurama meledak tertawa.

orang muda hanya Mendesah. Naruto menariknya Pakaian nya. "Jadi Rikudo-Jiji, mengapa kau di sini dan mengapa Anda bersahabat dengan Kyuubi?" Kurama meledak Tertawa kali ini sambil guling-guling karna Naruto memanggilnya seperti itu juga, Sementara Rikudou sweatdrop melihat kyuubi.

Dia menghela napas. "Naruto, aku akan memberitahu Anda sesuatu ." Naruto Mengangguk. "Masalahnya, saya orang yang menciptakan dia, seperti mengapa saya di sini,saya menaruh cakraku pada kurama sebelum saya mati. seperti nama saya, Anda bisa memanggil saya Rikudou Sennin, orang-orang di sini mengenal saya hanya sebagai mitos dan banyak orang tidak akan mengenali saya, karena saya melihat kamu anak yang penuh kasih sayang dan kebaikan Anak yang akan menyelamatkan dunia Sekali lagi naruto. Oleh karena itu aku akan memberimu mata ini, tutup matamu"kemudian rikudou sennin pun menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di kedua mata naruto sambil membaca mantara. " naruto buka matamu !" naruto membuka matanya, "apa yang terjadi dengan mataku, aku bias melihat cakra". Rikudou hanya tersenyum sambil berkata " itu adalah rinnengan naruto, aju mewarisi mata dan seluruh kekuatanku kepadamu. Dan jika kamu mempunyai kekuatan apa yang akan kamu lakukan?" Tanya rikudou. Naruto termenung sejenak, dengan senyum super lebar naruto menjawab" aku akan melindungi orang yang berharga bagiku" . rikudou pun tersenyum dan tubuhnya diselimuti cahaya, " naruto aku pegang kata-katamu". Dan menghilang.

Naruto tampak kagum dan kemudian melompat ke udara dengan meninju kepalan melalui udara. "Wow Keren, saya tidak hanya akan menjadi Hokage tetapi akan yang menyelamatkan Dunia!"

kurama hanya bisa tersenyum sambil berkata. "Naruto, Sekarang saya akan mengungkapkan siapa orang tua sesungguhnya adalah."

Naruto akhirnya menatapnya dengan wajah serius. "kau akan memberitahu saya siapa mereka kurama? Mengapa mereka meninggalkan saya, apakah mereka Cintailah aku atau mereka membenci saya?"

"Sekarang Dengar Naruto, orang tua Anda menyayangi Anda sampai akhir hidup mereka dan jangan khawatir tentang hal itu, untuk nama ayahmu, dia adalah idola mu, Yondaime Hokage, konoha no kiroi senko ,Minato Namikaze, dan ibu mu adalah Red Death Halbanero Kushina Uzumaki, mereka adalah Ninja yang sampai akhir hidup mereka melindungi desa, tetapi Naruto jangan biarkan Kebencian yang menguasai Anda, tetapi Anda harus mampu mengendalikan emosi, dan Anda harus berjanji padaku bahwa kau akan menjadi kuat untuk melindungi mereka yang peduli tentang Anda. " naruto dan kurama pua tos persahabatan ( tos ala kiler bee)

.Di luar Mindscape, Menara hokage

Hokage adalah Shinobi Terkuat di Konohagakure no Sato duduk di mejanya dengan Tumpukan Dokumen, ia tidak pernah tahu bagaimana Yondaime bisa melakukan dengan cepat, ia ingin mencari tahu karna dia terlalu tua untuk hal ini. orang yang menduduki kursi Hokage sekali lagi adalah Sandaime Hokage, setelah Insiden Kyuubi dia Diangkat menjadi Hokage sekali lagi.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuk"

Orang yang datang adalah orang yang sama yang mengenakan pakaian ANBU dengan topeng anjing, dan sekarang Naruto di gendongannya.

"Inu, apa yang terjadi pada Naruto, dia sedang Dipukuli lagi?" ia mengerutkan kening melihat naruto tetapi tidak ada luka tunggal dalam Tubuhnya

"Tidak, pak tapi Naruto menggunakan Jutsu aneh." jelasnya sambil berbaring Naruto di sofa

"Saya mengerti, baik biarkan aku berbicara dengan dia ketika dia bangun Inu, Anda boleh pergi." Dia Memerintahkan dan Inu meninggalkan di pusaran daun

beberapa menit kemudian naruto terbangun dan mengusap matanya. dan matanya kini berbeda, Sepasang mata ungu dengan pola riak air. sementara ia bisa merasakan kekuatan Rikudou Sennin, tapi ia juga perlu beradaptasi dengan Tubuhnya, sekarang dia memiliki Kekuatan Sennin, ia Melihat sekeliling ruangan yang dia kenal, Kantor Hokage.

Dia berhenti mengalirkan chakra ke matanya mata untuk menghentikan rinnegan dan kembali ke Sky Blue Eyes nya dengan celah hitam di tengah. ia pergi ke kursi di depan meja Hokage dan menyapa hokage. "Hi Jiji!" teriak Naruto. ia harus menjaga tindakan bersama-sama sekarang bahwa ia adalah nidaime Rikudou Sennin. "Jadi ... Apakah ada sesuatu Jiji?" tanyanya dengan senyum dan nada Innocent.

Sarutobi mendongak untuk melihat Naruto sadar. "Oh, Naruto senang bisa melihat Anda sadar, bagaimana kabarmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku baik-baik Jiji, " dia menyeringai

Sarutobi tertawa. "Yah, itu bagus Naruto, tapi ingat kau harus berhati-hati, sekarang saya ingin menanyakan sesuatu, Salah satu Shinobi saya hanya lewat di sekitar dan melihat Anda hampir sedang Dipukuli sampai Anda menggunakan Jutsu, apakah Anda tahu tentang hal itu , naruto? " tanyanya

"Tidak, hal yang saya ingat sedang dikelilingi dan kemudian aku hanya pingsan itu saja." Setengah benar, ia hampir dipukuli. "Apakah ada hal lain Jiji?"

Sarutobi menggeleng. "Tidak Naruto, Anda bisa pergi sekarang, dan harap berhati-hati, saya benar-benar khawatir tentang Anda."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tidak masalah Jiji! Dan Ingat saya akan mengambil topi itu dari Anda satu hari!" teriaknya kemudian berjalan ke pintu lalu menutupnya.

Sarutobi hanya tertawa pada naruto, dia begitu mirip seperti kushina. "Suatu hari kau akan Naruto, suatu hari."

Naruto Apartment

Naruto baru mencapai apartemennya, dan dengan cepat pergi melalui membuka pintu dan menutupnya rapat setelah itu ditutup. "Akhirnya." ia berjalan ke kamar dan membuat beberapa handseals "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" poof dan scrol sangat besar muncul, di dalamnya, senjata, jutsu, Gerakan taijutsu, fūinjutsu, Genjutsu, Kinjutsu, Juinjutsu. Senjata Nya Terdiri dari Bashogen, Benihisago, Kokinjo, Shichiseiken, dan Kohaku no Jōhei. ada Gulir Jutsu dalam satu besar, ada terdiri dari elemen Api dasar, Angin, Air, Bumi, Petir, dan sub elemen terdiri dari Ice Rilis, hangus Rilis, Swift Rilis, Debu Rilis, rilis Lava, Rebus Rilis, Badai Rilis, Kayu Rilis, Crystal Rilis, Blaze Release, Magnet Rilis, Dark Rilis, Light Rilis, Baja Rilis, Ledakan Release Jutsu terakhir adalah Yin Rilis, Yang Release, dan Yin-Yang Rilis.

nah capter 1 cukup sampai disini dulu, MIND TO READ N RIVIEW

maaf klo ada kesalahan kata, my first fanfic

, tapi saya akan memberikan kalian Deskripsi Bingo buku Naruto adalah sekarang.

Naruto Uzumaki

Ninjutsu: 4

Taijutsu: 3

Genjutsu: 3

Intelijen: 5

Kekuatan: 4

Kecepatan: 3

Stamina: 5

Tangan segel: 3

Total: 30

Umur: 6 tahun,  
Afiliasi:?

Tinggi: 139 cm,

Peringkat: S-rank Shinobi


	2. Chapter 2

Capter 2  
Pagi yang cerah di Konohagakure no Sato, semua orang melakukan aktifitas masing-masing dengan suasana senang. Tapi berbeda dengan ninja pirang kita, ya naruto uzumaki sedang sedang berdebat dengan kurama di mindscape nya tentunya, tentang rencana naruto untuk membuka segel kurama agar kurama tidak terkurung lagi, tapi ditolak oleh kurama. " HEI rubah-baka kenapa kamu tidak mau aku membuka segelnya bodoh" teriak naruto. "grrrrr, bocah bodoh klo kamu membuka segelnya sekarang, aku tidak yakin kamu bisa menyesuaikan tubuhmu dengan cakra ku yang besar, tubuhmu bias saja hilang kendali dan aku bias keluar dari tubuhmu, dan kau tau sendiri akibatnya, dasar bodoh". Sahut kurama. Naruto pun termenung memikirkan akibatnya, sayangnya penyakit bodohnya kambuh. Dalam pikiran naruto ""dia melepas segelnya, karna tidak bias menyesuaikan diri tubuhnya berubah, tlinganya memanjang seperti telinga rubah, lalu keluar ekor dari bokongnya sebanyak Sembilan, tubuhynya penuh dengan bulu-bulu"". Tidaaaaak aku yidak mau seperti itu aku tidak mauuuu. "baiklah kurama aku tidak akan membukanya". kurama membatin ""aku ppenasaran apa yang dibayangkannya ya ?"". "hei gaki, apa yang kamu bayangkan sampai kamu teriak sepeti itu?". Tanya kurama. Naruto pun memberi tahu apa yang dibayangkannya. Kurama pun langsung meledak tertawa sambil guling-guling. " hei rubah bodoh kenapa kau tertawa?". Tanya naruto dengan innocent nya. Kurama meledak tertawa lagi kali ini parahnya sampai jungkir balik,*oke itu berlebihan*. Merasa tidak didengar naruto keluar dari mindscape nya.

beberapa hari kemudian

naruto tengah duduk di taman bermain, tepatnya di ayunan sampai ANBU dog datang. "naruto hokage-sama memenggilmu". Katanya. "ada apa hokage-jiji memanggilku?". "entahlah". Ayo pergi.

Hokage tower

"naruto mulai besok kamu akan masuk akademi". Kata hiruzen. "kuharap kau bisa berbaur dengan mereka naruto". "hai hokage jiji" jawab naurto dengan senyum lebarnya. Hiruzen pun tersenyum. " kau boleh pergi".

Time skip : ujian genin

Apartement naruto

"Hoi kurama, apa aku harus memperlihatkan kemampuanku besok". Tanya naruto. " terserah mu gaki". "baiklah , besok kita lihat".

Keesokan harinya,konoha akademi

"Baik anak-anak kita mulai tesnya, yang pertama tes bunshin".siapa lagi kalo bukan iruka sensei. Semuanya bias kecuali tidak bisa membuat bunshin, lalu naruto menyilangkan tangannya dan berteriak" kage bunshin". *pooft* *pooft* *pooft*. Tiga clone tercipta membuat juri terkejut.

Time skip. Tes melempar shuriken

Sasuke melempar 9/10 Kunai dan 9/10 Shuriken,

Sakura mengejutkan 7/10, 7/10 cukup baik untuk sipil,

Shino 8/10, 7/10,

Hinata 8/10, 7/10,

Kiba baik juga untuk benar-benar melempar 7/10, 7/10,

Shikamaru hanya memiliki 6/10,6 10 karena dia mengatakan terlalu merepotkan, Choji 10/6, 6/10,

Ino 7/10, 6/10 bagus untuk Ratu gosip.

Naruto adalah terakhir

"Naruto maju kedepan." sebelum dia mulai, Sasuke memberikan seringai.

"kau tiadak akan bisa dobe." katanya angkuh.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya terhadap sikap arogan Teme, ia kemudian mulai *syuut* *syuut* * syuut* dan Shuriken mengenai semua bagian tengah, membuat semua ternganga, semua mengenai sasaranl 10/10, 10/10. dia hanya berdiri di sana menunggu Iruka mengatakan sesuatu. "Iruka-sensei bagaimana?" bertanya dengan senyum Foxy

"Umm, itu Naruto bagus sekali, saya terkesan." ia menulis hasilnya. Setelah Test melempar

Tes selanjutnya adalah tes Taijutsu, tidak ada yang terlalu Mengesankan, semua Pewaris Clan setidaknya memiliki potensi seperti sipil, tes terakhir adalah antara Naruto dan Sasuke

" Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha maju kedepan!" Iruka mengumumkan.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai. "Dobe, mengapa kau tidak menyerah, tidak ada cara mengalahkanku."

Naruto hanya diam ia mengangkat alis kirinya. membuat Sasuke Marah, Iruka sensei mulai pertandingan kata sasuke, Sasuke pindah ke posisi kuda-kuda nya, sementara Naruto hanya Berdiri di sana dengan ekspresi Tidak Tertarik terukir di wajahnya.  
"Hajime!" Iruka memulai.

Sasuke melompat Maju dan mengayunkan tangan kanannya ke wajah Naruto tetapi dihentikan oleh Naruto, Sasuke semakin marah dia mencoba untuk menendang dengan kaki kirinya, namun dihentikan dengan tangan yang lainnya, Sasuke mencoba untuk meluncurkan serangan pada naruto,tapi Naruto bahkan tidak bergerak dari tempat, naruto hanya menahan serangan sasuke dan menendang perut sasuke hingga terpental beberapa meter.

"Iruka-sensei umumkan pemenangnya!." Naruto berjalan mendekati sasuke.

"H-hai Pemenang pertandingan ini Naruto Uzumaki!" .

"hoi sasuke, kau tidak seharusnya membenci seseorang tanpa mengetahui yang sebenarnya, itulah yang membuat mu lemah". Kemudian naruto meninggalkan arena. Sementara sasuke terdiam memikirkan ucapan naruto. 

Sementara Semua orang tercengang dengan aksi Naruto, fangirls sasuke hanya mengatakan ke Iruka bahwa ada Kecurangan, tapi Iruka tahutidak ada kecurangan..

Ujian Akhir tampaknya hanya Henge sederhana, Kawarimi, naruto melihat bahwa ini sangat dasar dia sendiri sudah tahu kemajuan semacam itu, tapi dia menggunakan Variasi Yin-yang rilis membuatnya lebih kokoh dan kuat.

Setelah Ujian selesai, naruto memilih Hitae-ate nya, ia memilih dengan warna hitam, .

Hari Berikutnya

Naruto bangun seperti biasa, hari ini adalah pembagian tim. "kira-kira siapa ya kelompokku".tanyanya dalam hati. Setelah bersiap naruto pun berangkat ke akademi.

Naruto masuk kelas, seperti biasa kelas selalu rebut, shikamaru yang tidur, chouji makan dan seperti biasa sasuke dikelilingi fansgirlnya. Naruto berjalan ke bangkunya lalu duduk. "dobe, aku masih memikirkan perkataanmu yang kemarin itu".kata sasuke tiba-tiba. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian iruka sensei dating, "baik anak-anak, tolong diam, sensei akan membagikan tim kalian". *kelompok 1-6 gw gk tau, jdi skip aja*

Kelompok tujuh, sasuke uchiha, haruno sakura,* seketika itu pun sakura berteriak gaje,*. Dan naruto uzumaki. Jonin pembimbing hatake kakashi.

"Tim 8 . Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, dan Shino Aburame. Jounin pembimbing adalah Kurenai Yuhi"

"Tim 9 masih aktif jadi kita akan pindah ke yang lain"

"Tim 10 . Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, dan Choji Akimichi. Jounin mereka Asuma Sarutobi"

"saya berharap semua orang di sini akan menjadi Shinobi dan Kunoichi hebat di Masa Depan, dan ia meninggalkan kelas. satu per satu semua tim pergi dengan jounin pembimbing mereka. Kecuali tim 7 tersisa.

3 jam kemudian

Pintu kelas pun terbuka dan menampilakan pria dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya, kecuali mata kanannya, rambut perak yang melawan gravitasi. "Yo, maaf aku terlambat, tadi dijalan ada nenek-nenek yang menyebrangi jalan, jadi saya bantu, dan ketika mau kesini aku bertemu kucing hitam, jadi untuk menghindari sial aku mengambil jalan memutar, karena terlalu jauh aku tersesat dijalan yang namanya kehidupan". "ALASAN MACAM APA ITU" teriak sakura. "hn" sasuke menyetujui.". " saya kira kalian Tim 7? Temui aku di atap, dan kesan pertama saya untuk kalian semua adalah kalian tidak asik".  
Kakashi kemudian menghilang dalam pusaran daun dan Naruto ,sasuke dan sakura langsung ke atap Akademi .

Dia melihat gadis berambut Pink, yang tampaknya menempel ke Emo-uchiha, tapi Emo-uchiha mengabaikan gadis berambut Pink itu, baik tim ini mungkin menarik.

"Kalau begitu karena kalian semua berada di sini mari kita mulai dengan perkenalan, sebutkan nama, Hobby, suka, tidak suka, dan mimpi.

aku dulu Nama ku Kakashi Hatake, aku suka banyak hal, aku tidak suka banyak hal juga, Hobi ku, aku tidak ingin membicarakannya, dan impian ku Hmm ... Tidak pernah berpikir tentang hal itu. " Ia memberi mereka Senyum .

mereka bertiga Sweatdrop 'kita hanya dikasih tau namanya'

"Pinky kamu berikutnya." Dia menunjuk Sakura

"Nama ku Sakura Haruno, saya suka," tertawa ke Sasuke. "Hobi ku adalah" melirik Sasuke "Impian ku adalah" kembali melirik Sasuke "Aku benci NARUTO-Baka!" Berteriak sambil menunjuk Naruto .

Kakashi hanyamendesah. 'dasar fangirl '

"Baiklah kau Emo- berikutnya.

"Nama ku Sasuke Uchiha, aku tidak menyukai apa-apa kecuali berlatih, aku tidak suka banyak hal, aku tidak memiliki Hobi, mimpiku, bukan Ambisi ku adalah untuk mencari tau tentang kebenaran seseorang." Kata sasuke.

Kakashi hanya menyipitkan matanya. 'apa yang terjadi?'

"Baiklah kau pirang berikutnya." menunjuk Naruto

"Nama namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, aku suka berlatih, Ramen dan orang-orangberharga bagiku, aku tidak suka menunggu untuk memasak Ramen dan orang-orang sombong, Hobi ku adalah belatih dan mimpiku adalah menjadi hokage terkuat dan membawa perdamaian ke dunia." katanya dengan nada yang tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu Besok kita akan mulai tes yang sesungguhnya." Kata Kakashi membuat naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut,  
" dan aku menyarankan agarkalian semua tidak sarapan kalau kalian tidak ingin memuntahkannya, baik Ja Ne "ia menghilang via Shunshin . 

nah sekian dulu capter 2.

Ayo review-riview, arigato

Balasan review.

Arigatou atas review kalian semua sekaligus saran,

Light moon ice : kita liat aja nanti, lgi pula masih jauh

NamikazeEdge :juinjutsu: teknik terlarang dan mematikan, pengguna danzou, dan pengawalnya dari klan aburame itu.

Capter berikutnya, mungkin klo tidak sibuk paling cepet besok, ato 3 hari lagi, paling lama minggu depan.

Keep read n RIVIEW, karna review adalah semangatku untuk update.


	3. Chapter 3

Untuk reviewnya terima kasih banyak.

Langsung aja, cekidot

Hari Berikutnya

Naruto bangun seperti biasa, hanya hari ini adalah hari tes yang akan dilaksanakan. Saat ini ia sedang bersiap-siap untuk berangkat ke training ground 7 yang merupakan markas team 7. "lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang agar tidak terlambat, dan mungkin nanti aku akan menggunakan rinnengan agar lebih menarik". Kata naruto sambil menyeringai.

Naruto berjalan di jalan konoha yang tidak terlalu ramai, hingga ia sampai di training ground 7, disana sakura dan sasuke sudah datang."ohayou minna".sapa naruto dengan senyum lebarnya. "ohayou/hn". Jawab meraka.

Inner sakura, "apa benar tes nya sesulit itu, tidak-tidak-tidak kau harus berjuang sakura, demi sasuke-kun harus, ini adalah ujian cinta".

2 jam kemudian

"huaa, sensei mesum itu lama sekali datangnya, apa iya dia itu jounin elit" marah sakura.

Tiba-tiba "poooft", muncullah kakashi sensei. "yo mina, maaf aku telat, tad...-". Ucapannya langsung dipotong sakura dan naruto. "kau bohong". "hn" tambah sasuke.

"baik, karna semua sudah berkumpul, aku akan menjelaskan tesnya, ini ada 2 lonceng, tugas kalian adalah merebutnya"kata kakashi. "tapi sensei, loncengnya Cuma ada dua, sedangkan kami bertiga". Tanya sakura." Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bias mengambil akan dikembalikan ke akademi". Kata kakasho dengan tampang horror.

Kakashi berjalan ke batang kayu di pinggir training ground dan menaruh jam weker diatasnya,"baik waktu kalian sampai jam makan siang, tes dimulai sekarang"teriak kakashi. Ketiga muridnya melompat untuk bersembunyi.

"sudah dimulai ya, hmmm mereka cukup bagus dalam menekan cakra mereka, tapi aku yidak bisa merasakan cakra naruto, baik sepertinya ini akan menarik". Lalu kakashi menghilang.

Di tempat lain sasuke sedang bersembunyi, sampai kakashi muncul dibelakangnya. Merasa sedah ketauan sasuke pu langsung keluar dan menyerang kakashi dengan taijutsu tingkat menengah, tapi setiap serangan selalu bisa ditahan oleh kakashi, tapi serangannya hamper membuahkan hasil, sasuke hamper mendapatkan loncengnya, tapi karna reflex kakashi yang bagus, sasuke hanya menyentuh lonceng dengan ujung jarinya. Merasa sia-sia ,sasuke langsung mengeluarkan jutsu apinya, kakashi terkajut karna sasuke tidak membat segel tangan. Sasuke menyeringai merasa dia sudah mengenai kakashi dengan jutsunya. Tapi alangkah terkejutnya sasuke, karna kakashi muncul dari dalam tanah dan menarik kaki sasuke hingga sasuke terperosok kedalam tanah yang menyisakan kepalanya keluar dari dalam tanah, sementara sasuke hanya mendengus kesal. Lalu kasi pergi meninggalkan sasuke menuju ke sakura.

Ditempat lain, "sasuke, dimana kau?". Sakura berjalan sambil mencari sang pujaan hatinya sampai dia mendengar suara. "s-aku-ra". Lalu sakura berbalik dan alangkah terkejtnya sakura, dian melihat sasuke penuh dengan luka dan kunai yang menancap di sekujur tubuhnya. "kyaaaaaa". Sakura langsung pingsan ditempat. " huuuh, dasar fansgirl akut". Desah kakashi.

"Nah saatnya mencari naruto". Kata kakashi dan langsung menghilang.

Kakashi muncul di tengah lapangan sambil mencari naruto. "kau lama sekali sensei, aku sudah menunggu dari tadi". Kata seseorang, kakashi terkejut, dabn melihat kea rah suara dan disana tak lain adalah naruto . meta kakashi melebar saat melihat ke mata naruto. Mata naruto bukan lagi blue sphere, melainkan meta ungu dengan pola riak air RINNENGAN."dia punya doujutsu, sepertinya ini akan menarik" batin kakashi.

"Baik naruto, mari kita mulai". Kata kakashi. Naruto pun melompat dari atas pohon dan membuat kuda-kuda. " hai". Kakashi juga membuat kuda-kuda dan menaikkan penutup matanya, dan terlihatlah sharingan. Naruto langsung berlari ke kakashi dan melakukan serangan taijutsu, t api kakashi dapat menangkis seliruh serangan itu dan berbalik menyerang naruto, naruto juga mampu menahan serangan kakashi, sampai kakashi melakukan serangan dengan menendang perut naruto tapi berhasi dihindari dengan melompat kebelakang, dan naruto merepan segel, " katon : goukakyu no jutsu". Keluar bola api yang besar dari mulut naruto. Kakashi terkejut karna naruto dapat menggunakan ninjutsu. Kakashi langsung menghentakkan tangannya ke tanah" doton: doryuheki" lalu muncul dinding tanah yang melindungi kakashi. Belum selesai dari keterkejutan, kakashi kembali dikejutkan dengan datangnya serangan naruto." Katon" sanryuu huashi no jutsu" muncu tiga naga api yang melesat kearah kakashi, kakashi langsung melompat kebelakang menghindari ketiga naga api tersebut dan merepal segel, naruto yang melihat segel tersebut langsung merepal segel yang sama " suiton " suiryuudan no jutsu" teriak mereka berdua. Dua naga air saling beradu, keduanya tidak mau kalah hingga akhirya menghilang. " wah-wah, kau bias menggunakan dua elemen naruto, hebat" puji kakashi. Naruto henya menyeringai. "masih ada lagi" kata naruto sambil merepal segel "mokuton : ryuujin koutai". Teriak naruto. Muncul naga kayu yang melesat kearah kakashi yang masih shock atas jurus telat menghindar akhirnya kakashi terkena telak serangan naruto, tapi *pofft*, kakashi berubah menjadi sebatang kayu.

Dibelakang pohon

"huuh, telat sedikit mati aku, sepertinya naruto serius bertarung denganku, biklah aku juga akan serius". Batin langsung melompat menyerang naruto, tapi naruto berhasil menghindar. Lalu naruto mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke kakashi dan bergumam " bashou ten'in". seketika itu kakashi tertarik kearah naruto, karna tidak ada cara menghindar kakashi membuat raikiri, naruto yang melihat itu langsung membuat rasenggan di tangan kirinya. Rasenggan bertemu riakiri, maka terjadilah ledakan yang menyebabkan keduanya terpental.

Naruto sudah kelelahan, terbukti dari nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan, dan *kriiiiiiiniiiing*waktu habis, seketika itu sasuke dan sakura dating, naruto langsung menghampiri meraka berdua dan memberikan kedua lonceng itu kepada mereka. Kakashi terkejut " sejak kapan dia mengambilnya" batinnya. " yosh, kalian lulus, meskipun aku agak kecewa kepada kalian" katanya.

"besok tim 7 akan mulai bertugas, persiapkan diri kalian". Kata kakashi dan menghilang.

"yosh, mari kita pulang " ajak naruto.

"ayo/hn". Jawab mereka berdua.

"aku mau ke ramen ichiraku dulu aku lapar, kalian mau ikut tidak?" kata naruto.

"tidak, aku mau langsung pulang" kata sakura

"baiklah, jaa ne"kata naruto.

Ramen ichiraku

"woah, paman tambah lagi" siapa klo bukan naruto.

"baiklah, ini naruto" kata penjual.

" naruto, bagaimana tesnya?" Tanya ichiraku

"tentu saja lulus paman" kata naruto memamerkan senyum lebarnya.

" baguslah naruto, mau tambah lagi" Tanya ichiraku.

" tidak paman, aku sudah kenyang, ne uangnya aku mau pulang dulu, terima lasih paman", kata naruto sambil pergi meninggalkan kedai.

Kantor hokage

Settelah tes kakashi langsung menghadap hokage untuk memberitahukan tentang naruto. " apa anda melihatnya hokage-sama" Tanya kakashi.

"ya, kau boleh pergi kakashi, awasi terus perkembangan anak itu" perintah hiruzen.

"ha'i" hokage sama". Dengan itu kakashi pergi.

" minato, anakmu memang luar biasa" batin hiruzen.

Nah itu dia capter tia.

Gomen terlalu pendek.

KEEP RnR.

Info : mungkin nanti aka nada lompatan yang cukup panjang, karna saya akan membuat fict ni sampai pada perang dunia shinobi 4, gk mungkin kan saya buat secara urut, kpan selesainya.

Yang wajib ada: misi ke nami, ujian chunin,latihan bersama jiraya, dilompat langsung ke penyerangan pain, latihan di pulau kura-kura, pds 4, end n the next.

Kalo ada yang punya usul , di review.

Arigato minna

REVIEW


	4. Chapter 4

Minna author kembali lagi.

Sebelumnya, terima kasih atas review-review para reader, arigato minna

Langsung aja, cekidot

kantor hokage

Hokage melihat Jounin-jounin di dalam ruangannya, hari ini adalah Konfirmasi lulusnya Tim Baru, Kakashi Anehnya tidak terlambat, mungkin mulai hari ini ia tidak akan terlambat.

"Baiklah kalau begitu waktunya untuk laporan pada tes Genin."

Aoba memulai. "Tim 1 gagal ..."

hampir semua tim gagal tetapi hal terakhir yang mereka lakukan untuk mendengar bahwa Kakashi mungkin muridnya gagal, karena dia dikenal karena muridnya gagal sepanjang waktu. Kakashi akhirnya melangkah maju. dan memberikan laporannya.

"Tim 7 ... Lulus." katanya dengan senyum dimatanya

Kurenai melirik Kakashi yang konon tidak pernah meluluskan tim, Kurenai adalah Jounin yang menggunakan Genjutsu dengan panggilan Nyonya es Konoha untuk Kebencian nya pada Pervert termasuk Kakashi, dia memiliki sepasang mata merah dan rambut hitam berantakan.

Asuma melihat Kakashi dengan berbunga, dia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Kakashi akan meluluskan tim,

hiruzen sebenarnya Terkejut, Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan tim , dan tahu siapa orang ini, Malas, Memilukan, Pervert (juga seperti dia), dan benar-benar sulit untuk melupakan masa lalu.

"Baiklah, berikutnya."

"Tim 8 Lulus." Kurenai menyatakan

"Tim 10 juga lulus." Asuma mengatakan.

Sarutobi mengangguk dan memberikan tanda untuk Jounin untuk pergi

.

.

.

.

.  
1 Minggu kemudian

Naruto dan timnya menjalani misinya menangkap Tora, Meskipun banyak dari Shinobi benci misi ini, Tim 7 terutama Naruto seperti misi ini, Mengapa? itu karena Naruto seperti penjinak kucing setan Tora, setelah Naruto melihat kucing, ia membawa kucing di tangannya sementara ia mengelus telinga kucing, Naruto hanya menyukai hewan.

Sekarang mereka berada di ruang Tugas dan Tora sedang digencet oleh pemiliknya, istri Daimyo, ia juga kasihan sama kucing itu"pantas kucing itu kabur" batin naruto sweatdrop.

Setelah menyelesaikan misi mereka berharap untuk memiliki Misi yang lebih tinggi dari Hokage, sehingga Kakashi bertanya kepada Hokage untuk misi C-rank untuk timnya

"Hokage-sama, kita sudah menyelesaikan misi terakhir kami, saya menyarankan kita mengambil misi C-rank pertama untuk Tim saya." katanya dengan senyum, terlihat dari matanya.

"Hmm, tampaknya kakashi benar, mereka sudah melakukan Misi yang banyak untuk tim yang baru saja lulus, saya kira saya bisa memberikan kalian satu, itu adalah untuk mengawal pembangun jembatan ke Nami no Kuni bernama Tazuna. " Sarutobi menyatakan dengan senyum

"Tapi Hokage-sama, apakah Anda yakin mereka tenang siap?" Iruka bertanya dengan nada prihatin

Hokage hanya mengangguk. "Ya, aku percaya".

"Jika Anda mengatakan begitu." Iruka hanya menerimanya dengan tenang, sampai ketukan dari pintu datang.

"Silakan masuk." Hokage memerintahkan pria dengan topi jerami dan pakaian sipil sangat sederhana, ia memegang sebotol sake, dan ransel.  
"Huh, apakah ini tim pengawal saya, mereka hanya sekelompok anak nakal, pink tampak seperti dia akan mati setiap detik dan rambut chicken but tampak seperti Emo-brooder, dan Silver tinggi yang terlihat seperti orang-orangan sawah . " dia mendengus sambil meneguk sake

"Umm, bagaimana dengan aku?" Naruto bertanya, karena ia adalah satu-satunya yang tidak dijelaskan.

Tazuna melihat Naruto, dan menyeringai. "Kau tampak baik-baik saja, maksudku terlalu halus." Naruto hanya tertawa.

"Nah, bertemu di gerbang 3 jam lagi kami harus ke sana dengan cepat." dengan itu dia pergi.

3 jam kemudian di gerbang utama

Naruto tampak gembira untuk pertama kalinya dia berada di misi,  
Saat ia sampai di gerbang depan, dia menyadari bahwa dia terlambat, dan Kakashi yang seharusnya terlambat,  
"Naruto, kau seharusnya tidak terlambat," Kakashi mengatakan, sementara Naruto membelalakkan matanya. "A-ku benar-benar terlambat? "

"Yah, tadi ada nenek-nenek yang butuh bantuan untuk menyeberang jalan dan aku melihat seekor kucing hitam jadi aku harus mengambil jalan panjang sekitar desa untuk menghindari sial." katanya dengan senyum Innocent membuat mereka bertiga sweatdropped kecuali Kakashi yang memberinya jempol dan tepukan di punggung Naruto sambil memberinya senyum Eye.

"Well done, kamu adalah murid sejatiku, baik maka mari kita pergi, kita bergerak dengan formasi Diamond, aku akan mengambil bagian belakang, Sakura kau mengambil kiri, Sasuke kau mengambil kanan sementara Naruto kau mengambil depan." ia memerintahkan

"Hai!" kata mereka

Dengan itu mereka berjalan ke Nami no kuni, di jalan, Sakura bertanya apakah ada ninja di sana, tapi Naruto yang menjelaskan itu.

Setelah Menjelaskan Naruto mengaktifkan Rinnegannya dan melihat dua Ninja, ia bisa dengan mudah melihat mereka, mereka bodoh untuk menggunakan genjutsu seperti itu,

"saatnya mencoba jurus baru". Gumam naruto sambil menyeringai.

setelah dekat naruto menghilangkan genjutsu mereka dan muncul dua pria bertopeng, mereka Gozu dan Meizu, Naruto dengan cepat meraih kepala mereka dan mengambil jiwa mereka. Setelah itu ia dengan cepat menon-aktifkan rinnegan karna matanya seperti terbakar.

"sial, aku belum sepenuhnya menguasai mata ini". Gumam naruto sambil memegang matanya.

Sementara Kakashi kagum dan Horror, dan membelalakkan matanya saat melihat jiwa missingnin diambil, Sakura menggigil bagaimana Naruto mengambil jiwa mereka hanya dalam satu menit, Sasuke kagum pada siDobe yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengambil jiwa dari missingNin.

Kakashi mendekati tazuna. "Tazuna-san Anda akan memberitahuku mengapa B-rank missing nin mencoba untuk menyerang Anda, kita seharusnya melindungi Anda dari bandit mengingat bahwa kita telah mengambil Misi C-rank,  
Tazuna yang berkeringat dingin, dengan itu dia menghela napas dan mengatakan yang sebenarnya.

Negara mereka miskin, dan mengingat ada Gato, dia tidak bisa tahan terhadap Tirani Gato pada Perbudakan, kekerasan dan mengambil uang dari negara itu.

"Nah Mengingat ini adalah sebuah misi berbahaya, dan kalian semua adalah Genin, aku katakan kita kembali ke desa, apa kaliansetuju?" Kakashi meminta timnya karena ia tidak ingin kehilangan lagi kawan-kawan sejak kehilangan rekan-rekannya di perang Shinobi ke tiga

"Aku bilang kita lanjutkan, jika kita hanya meninggalkan klien di tengah misi itu akan menjadi reputasi buruk untuk Konoha?" Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum

Sasuke mengangguk. "Untuk sekali saya setuju dengan Dobermann tersebut."

Sakura menggigil meskipun ia mengangguk juga.

"Nah, jika kalian berkata demikian, aku rasa itu menyenangkan, saya akan mengirimkan beberapa ninkenku kembali ke Hokage, dan menyampaikan misi saat ini." Semenit kemudian Kakashi memberikan catatan kepada Pakkun, dan setelah itu ia kembali ke grup

"Karena telah diurus, kita berangkat!" katanya malas sambil memompa tinjunya ke atas dalam cara yang sangat malas.

Semuanya sweatdropped dan memberinya senyum kering. "Benar." mereka semua mengatakan hal yang sama

Nami no Kuni

Setelah melanjutan Misi dan mengubahnya dari C-rank ke A-rank, mereka akhirnya tiba di Nami no kuni, agak berkabut jika ada yang memerhatikan hal itu Naruto, tampak gelisah sehingga ia mengaktifkan Rinnegan lagi untuk melihat di kabut ini, Kemampuan untuk melihat Chakra bahkan di kabut tebal dan melihat ada beberapa orang di sana, ia meraih Kunai di sakunya dan melemparkan ke rumput di dekat mereka dan segera menemukan bahwa itu adalah kelinci berbulu putih.

pikirnya. 'Mengapa ada kelinci bulu putih di sini, harusnya cokelat, atau mungkin ada seseorang yang benar-benar merawat hewan itu?' pikirannya terganggu oleh suara berputar dan melihat Pedang raksasa. Kakashi cepat memerintahkan. "Semua orangmenunduk!" Semua orang tampaknya mematuhi hanya Naruto yang tampaknya untuk membuka gulungan dengan kepulan asap dan menangkis pedang itu dengan pedang shakujō Buddha.  
Di depan mereka berotot dengan kulit pucat, rambut hitam pendek runcing, mata cokelat, dan alis kecil. Dia mengenakan perban seperti masker di bagian bawah wajahnya. Di bawah topeng, ia memiliki rahang yang relatif sempit dan bergerigi-gigi,. Dia memakai nya Hitae-ate, menyamping di kepalanya, ia terlihat bertelanjang dada, dengan dadanya hanya ditutupi oleh sabuk, mengenakan celana baggy dengan pola bergaris khas Kirigakure dan mimesis pergelangan tangan penghangat membentang hingga ke siku.

naruto mengambil Kubikiribōchō dan berjalan menuju Kakashi dan berdiri berdampingan, di tangan kanannya adalah pedang shakujō Buddha dan Kubikiribōchō di tangan kirinya.

"Copy Ninja Sharingan no Kakashi, tidak heran Setan Brothers,kalah." kata pria itu.

"Zabuza Demon kiri A-rank missingnin dari Kirigakure no Sato, maaf mengecewakan Anda, tetapi aku bukan orang yang membunuh mereka, tapi Geninku." dia menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri berdampingan dengan Kakashi. Zabuza mendengus.

"Apakah kamu benar-benar berpikir bahwa bocah itu yang mengalahkan Demon brother , Ha haha! Membuatku tertawa! Hey nakal mengapa tidak melemparkan senjataku,kau tahu itu tidak sopan mengambil senjata dariorang lain benar?" kata pria bernama Zabuza mengancamnya dengan killing Intent sementara Naruto hanya diam.

"Zabuza Momochi, tampaknya Anda benar-benar terlalu percaya pada kemampuan Anda, jika Anda terampil seperti yang Anda katakan kenapa tidak Anda tunjukkan?" katanya sopan dan tanpa ekspresi saat mengaktifkan Rinnegan kemudian melemparkan Kubikiribōchō ke Zabuza yang meraihnya dan Kakashi yang membelalakkan matanya.

"Sasuke, Sakura jaga Tazuna, Naruto dan aku akan mengurus ini." Sasuke menurutinya ia tahu bahwa Zabuza tidak selevel dengannya.

"Sepertinya kau punya nyali bocah." ia bergegas menuju Naruto yang hanya berdiri diam dan Kakashi mulai panik. "kau tidak sesuai untukku!" tambah zabuza

"Naruto pergi!" Kakashi memerintahkan tapi Naruto hanya menyuruhnya untuk berdiri di sana sementara Naruto memberinya seringai .

"Jangan khawatir tentang itu, aku akan baik-baik saja." ia berdiri di sana menatap tajam pada Zabuza kemudian ia menyeringai, tapi seringai yang tidak lama,  
zabuza tidak ingin Dipermalukan oleh bocah nakal, ia berdiri dan dan merepal segel tangan dengan cepat, dan Naruto mengikutinya. segel tangan mereka selesai dan berteriak. "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu**!" (Air Release: Water Dragon Jutsu) Kedua naga air muncul dan bentrok satu sama lain sampai naruto merasakan matanya seperti terbakar, dan mengakibatkan naga airnya menghilang. Zabuza yang melihat keadaan naruto yang tengah kesakitan langsung berlari ke naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya. " DIIIIIIE".

" NARUTOOO". Teriak kakashi dan yang lainnya.

ZZZRRRAAAASSSSHH..

Bersambung.

Naaa gmana nasib naruto? Ada di capter depan.

Ayo review,

Gomen masih pendek

Arigato


	5. Chapter 5

Warning : Disini saya sengaja membuat rinnengan naruto mempunyai efek samping agar naruto tidak terlalu full power dan biar ada bahan latihan sama jiraiya , latihan di gunung myobokuzan dan latihan di pulau kura –kura.

Makasih untuk reviewnya.

Langsung aja chap 5

Sebelumnya

Zabuza yang melihat keadaan naruto yang tengah kesakitan langsung berlari ke naruto dan mengayunkan pedangnya. " DIIIIIIE".

" NARUTOOO". Teriak kakashi dan yang lainnya.

ZRRAAAASSSH,

"Aaahhhh",

"S-sa-suke". Kata Naruto terkejut

" hn, uhuk-uhuk", jawab Sasuke sambil batuk darah,

"apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh marah Naruto"

" aku hanya tidak mau melihat TEMAN PERTAMAKU mati di depan mata ku" jawabnya lagi sambil tersenyum tulus"

Ya ternyata Sasuke lah yang menolong Naruto meskipun sempat menghindar tapi Sasuke terkena serangan Zabuza, punggungnya terkena sabetan pedang besar Zabuza, sehingga dipunggungnya terdapat luka manganga.

Sasuke,s pov

""aku melihat naruto akan ditebas, aku ingin sekali melindunginya tapi apa aku mampu. Tapi membiarkan teman pertamaku mati aku hanya orang yang lebih rendah dari sampah." Tanpa disadari sasuke matanya berubah menjadi sharingan sempurna, kemudian berputar dan membentuk pola bintang segi enam (ms sasuke). Setelah itu sasuke melesat dengan kecepatan tinggi untuk melindungi sasuke. ""

" Sasuke matamu" tunjuk Naruto.

" hn, ada apa dengan mataku". Tanya Sasuke

" i-tu mang…". Sebelm Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya langsung dipotong Zabuza.

" kau beruntung bocah, kau masih hidup, tapi teman mu terluka parah."

Naruto dan Sasuke langsung men-deadglare-Zabuza. Kakashi yang melihat Sasuke terkejut.

" i-tu m-mungkinkah.. ". Tapi sebelum kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke lebih dulu pingsan karna terluka parah.

"HAHAHAH, satu tumbang" ejek Zabuza. Tanpa sepengetahuannya, kakashi telah mengeluarkan jurus.

"**suiton : suiryuudan no jutsu**" muncullah naga air yang besar menuju zabuza yang terkejut, tidak sempat menghindar Zabuza pun terkena telak dan terlempar ke batang pohon. Kakashi hendak menyerang lagi tapi tiga senbon menancap di leher zabuza, Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung menatap asal senbon terebut, yaitu seorang yang berpakaian hunter-nin kiri.

"terima kasih telah mengalahkannya, dia adalah salah satu buronan kirigakure. Dengan itu hunter-nin itu menghilang.

Naruto melihat kearah batang pohon tempat zabuza bersandar, dan disana terdapat sebuah buku mirip buku catatan, Naruto pun mengambilnya dan membawanya.

+ Rumah tazuna +

"Tsunami buka pintunya, ini aku tazuna" perintah Tazuna. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita yang tersenyum.  
" okaeri, silahkan masuk, ini ninja konoha ya" katanya sambil tersenyum

Rombongan itu pun masuk

+ didalam rumah +

Mereka duduk di sebuah meja menunggu hidangan dari Tsunami.

" ne Naruto, bisa kau menjelaskan ke kami mengapa kau begitu kuat" kata Sakura

" e-eh" Naruto tersentak " i-tu karna aku selalu latihan Sakura-chan" jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

" tapi aku tidan pernah melihatmu berlatih , Naruto" sahut Kakashi

"e-eto" . Naruto menghela napas, " baiklah, sebenarnya aku membut bunshin dan menyuruhnya berlatih di hutan kematian, klon ku belajar dari scroll jutsu yang aku punya, begitu" jelasnya

" OHH" mereka hanya ber-oh-ria.

" ano, Sakura ,Kakashi sensei, bisakah kalian merahasiakan kemampuanku pada orang lain ?" Tanya Naruto.

" tentu aja, tapi siapa saja yang sudah mengetahuinya." Tanya Kakashi

" hanya team 7 sajas sensei" jawab Naruto

" oh, baik kami akan merahasiakannya Naruto, kau tenang saja", kata Kakashi

" oh ya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke" Tanya Naruto

" dia baik-baik saja, hanya perlu istirahat" jawab Tsunami.

" Naruto bisa kau ikut aku, ini tentang Sasuke" ajak Kakashi

" hai" jawab Naruto

+di suatu tempat+

" Naruto apa kau melihatnya, tepatnya mata Sasuke" Tanya Kakashi

" ya, itu adalah mangekyo sharingan" jawab Naruto datar

"mata Kakashi melebar, " t-tapi bagaimana bisa, mangekyo sharingan hanya bisa didapatkan dengan membunuh teman terdekat" kata Kakashi shock.

"itu benar, tapi dia mendapatkan mangekyo sharingan karna dia melindungi orang yang berharga baginya, dan perlu sensei ketahui, mangekyo yang didapatkan dari melindungi orang yang berharga jauh lebih kuat dari mangekyo yang didapatkan dari membunuh.

Kakashi masih shock dengan penjelasan Naruto.

" j-jadi b-begitu ya" kata Kakashi

" hn, tapi sepertinya Sasuke belum menguasainya sensei" kata Naruto.

" satu lagi Naruto, bagaimana kau bisa tau" Tanya Kakashi dengan nada menyelidik.

"e-eto, aku membaca dari scroll pemberian seseorang sensei" jawab Naruto tergagap.

" yah baiklah, mari kita pulang" ajak Kakashi.

" baik, tapi sensei, bisakah kau mengajari Sasuke untuk menguasai mangekyo nya" pinta Naruto

" tapi bagaimana dengan Sakura"

" biar aku yang urus" Kata Naruto percaya diri.

" baiklah, ayo".

Mereka pun menghilang.

+ keesokan harinya+

" Sasuke apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kakashi

" ya sensei " jawab Sasuke

" baik mari kita berangkat" kata Kakashi

" a-ano, kita mau kemana sensei" Tanya Sakura

" kata akan pergi latihan" jawab Kakashi

" oh"

"yosh ayo"

+ di hutan+

" baik sasuke kau berlatih dengan ku, dan sakura ikut naruto" perintah kakasi

"hai jawab mereka"

Sakura dan Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan Kakashi dan Sasuke.

" baik sasuke mari kita kulai, tapi sebelumnya aku akan member tahumu, bahwa kau sudah mempunyai mangekyo saringan" kata Kakashi.

" mange-kyo sharingan ?" bingung sasuke.

" mangekyo itu adalah revolusi dari sharingan biasa, kau mendapatkannya ketika kau melindungi Naruto" jelas nya.

" ? " sasuke masih terlihat bingung, terbukti dari alisnya yang terangakat sebelah.

Kakashi menghela nafas " baiklah seperti ini" kakashi pun membuka punutup matanya dan nampaklah sharingan dan kemudian berputar dan membentuk pola tiga shuriken yang saling terhubung ( MS Kakashi).

Mata sasuke melebar, " j-jadi itu mangekyo sharingan".

" iya inilah mangekyo sharingan dan kamu juga memilikinya Sasuke" kata Kakashi.

" b-bagaimana cara mengaktifkannya Sensei ?". Tanya sasuke.

" dengan mengalirkan cakra ke matamu, tapi butuh control cakra yang babaik untuk mengaktifkannya, maka dari itu kau akan berlatih control cakra dulu". Jelas Kakashi.

" h-hai, Kakashi sensei". Mereka pun berlatih.

"Sasuke kini lebih terbuka dan banyak tersenyum, apa yang kau lakukan pada Sasuke ,Naruto" batin kakashi.

+ Dilain tempat +

" Sakura ambil ini" . kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan kertas cakra.

" apa ini Naruto".

"itu kertas cakra, Sakura. Berfungsi agar kita mengetahui apa elemen kita, kalau terpotong berarti angin, basah air, terbakar api, menjadi melebur berarti tanah dan mengkerut petir,". Jelas Naruto.

" oh ".

Sakura pun mengambil kertas itu.

" caranya bagaimana ?" Tanya Sakura

" alirkan cakramu ke kertas itu"

Sakura melakukan apa yang di instruksikan Naruto, dan kertas yang dipegang Sakura melebur

" berarti elemen mu tanah Sakura" kata naruto.

Naruto pun memberikan sebuah scroll tentang berbagai jurus elemen tanah ke sakura

" ambil ini, itu adalah scroll jutsu tanah. Dan control cakra mu sangat bagus, kau bisa menjadi ninja medis, dan akan mudah menguasai teknik-teknik dari elemen tanahmu" jelas Naruto.

" terus kau meu kemana Naruto ?" Tanya Sakura

" aku mau jalan-jalan sebentar, nanti aku kembali" kata Naruto sambil melangkah pergi.

+ di tengah hutan +

Naruto berjala-jalan sambil membaca buku yang ia temukan

" jadi Zabuza melakukan ini demi mendapatkan uang untuk membiayai pasukan rebellion ya" batin Naruto.

" BUUKH "

" ittai, e-eh, kau tidak apa-apa ? " Tanya naruto sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Ternyata nar uto tidak melihat jalan dan menabrak seorang gadis.

" i-iya, terima kasih katanya" , tiba-tiba wajahnya agak memerah karna melihat wajah Naruto

" aku Uzumaki Naruto". Kata Naruto memperkenallkan diri disertai dengan cengiran khasnya.

"aku Hakku, yuki Hakku" kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Haku.

" sedang apa kau disini , sendirian lagi? " Tanya naruto.

" aku sedang mencari tanaman obat " jawabnya.

" oh, aku akan membantu, kau tidak boleh menolak" kata Naruto  
" t-tap.., yah baiklah" jawabnya.

Mereka pun mencari tanaman obat bersama sampai Naruto tiba-tiba bertanya

" hei Hakku-chan,"

"ya". Jawab Haku

" bisakah aku membantumu,"

" ya inikan kau sudah membantuku Naruto" kata Haku.

" bukan yang ini, tapi tentang pasukan rebellion". Kata naruto.

Mata Haku melebar " b-bagaimana k-kau b-bisa t-tau". Tanya Haku

" ini" jawab Naruto sambil melihat buku di tangannya

" i-itu,.."

" ya, ini adalah buku milik Zabuza, aku menemukannya di pohon tempat ia bersandar. " kata naruto.

" akan aku pikairkan," jawab Haku dan pergi.

"" Hakku-chan kau manis dan cantik, Sakura aja kalah"" batin Naruto dan melangkah pergi.

++ 1 MINGGU KEMUDIAN ++

" nah Sasuke, latihan hari ini cukup, kau sudah menguasai mangekyo mu, tinggal memperdalam teknik-teknik nya saja" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum.

Dilain tempat

" nah Sakura, kau sudah berkembang pesat" kata Naruto

" terima kasih" balas Sakura

" mari kita pulang". Ajak Naruto.

+ RUMAH TAZUNA +

Team 7 sedang berkumpul dengan keluarga Tazuna membahas tentang pembangunan jembatan, tetapi Naruto sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan, karna ia sedang berbicara dengan Kurama.

+ Naruto's mindscape+

" Naruto, sebaiknya kau jangan terlalu sering menggunakan rinnengan, karna kau belum terlalu menguasainya, dan juga rinnengan menghabiskan banyak cakramu, aku sarankan kau menggunakannya disaat terdesak saja" kata Kurama.

" yah baiklah kalau begitu, terima kasih atas sarannya Kurama" balas Naruto.

+ keesokan harinya +

" Tsunami, aku berangkat" kata Tazuna

" hati-hati" balas Tsunami.

Ya team 7 beserta Tazuna berangkat untuk melakukan pembangunan jembatan.

Sesampainya di lokasi tiba-tiba kabut yang tebal menyelimuti mereka,

" Sakura, Sasuke jaga Tazuna," perintah Kakashi.

Naturo melangkah kedepan sekitar 5 meter dari team dan merepan segel " **Fuuton : Daitoppa**"

Tekanan angi yang besar membuat kabut tebal yang menyelimuti merekan pun menghilang dibawa angin.

Setelah kabut menghilang didepan Naruto muncul Zabuza yang mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar, Zabuza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga,

" TTRRAANNG"

Bersanbung…

Naaa siapakah yang menyelamatkan Naruto, tungggu next chap.

AYO TINGGALKAN JEJAK DG CARA RIVIEW

REVIEW sebanyak-banyaknya

Arigatou.

Gomen klo masih kependekan

Nah soal pairing, ada yang setuju naruto x hakku, klo ada review

Mulai capter depan author akan menggunakan bhs inggris untuk nama jurus, klo pke bhs jepang ntar kerepotan nyari bhs jepangnya. Dan ada banyak jurus ciptaan author sendiri hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Yo mina, author rikudou kembali lagi ditengah-tengah para reader yang sedang marah karna lama updetnya, hehe "" plaak"".

N/B : romance di fict ini tidak banyak, karna ini fict edventure, and author gk bsa buat fict romance hehe..

Special thanks to: reader-san

….00….

Oke, ini dai capter 6.

Sebelumnya : Ya team 7 beserta Tazuna berangkat untuk melakukan pembangunan jembatan.

Sesampainya di lokasi tiba-tiba kabut yang tebal menyelimuti mereka,

" Sakura, Sasuke jaga Tazuna," perintah Kakashi.

Naturo melangkah kedepan sekitar 5 meter dari team dan merepan segel " Fuuton : Daitoppa"

Tekanan angi yang besar membuat kabut tebal yang menyelimuti merekan pun menghilang dibawa angin.

Setelah kabut menghilang didepan Naruto muncul Zabuza yang mengayunkan pedang besarnya kearah Naruto, Naruto yang terkejut tidak sempat menghindar, Zabuza langsung mengayunkan pedangnya sekuat tenaga,

" TTRRAANNG"

….ooo….

**Born Of Nidaime Rikudou Sennin**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Naruto milik Masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Naruto X femhaku**

**Warning : SKS ( system kebut sejam), jadi gomen klo banyak kesalahan.**

….00000….

Capter 6

Dengan sekejap mata naruto mengeluarkan zanpakutou nya yaitu **Shichiseiken **salah satu pedang rikudou sennin kemudian menangkis tebasan pedang besar zabuza. Tapi karna kuatnya ayunan pedang zabuza naruto mundur kebelakang.

Zabuza yang melihat zanpakutou yang dipegang naruto terkejut, karna pedang itu memancarkan aura kekuatan.

" hei bocah, pedang apa yang kau pegang itu,". Tanya zabuza ingin tau

" heheh, ini salah satu koleksi masterku," jawab naruto sambil menyerigai.

Zabuza yang tidak puas dengan jawaban naruto langsung berlari menerjang naruto.

TRAANG, TRANNG, TRANG. Suara dengtingan dua zanpakutou legendaries itu.

" grrrr, sialan kau bocah". Geram zabuza.

Secara tiba-tiba haku muncul didepan zabuza.

" haku, kenapa kau menghalangiku" Tanya zabuza

" zabuza-sama, maafkan aku, tapi naruto-kun bisa membantu kita" kata haku

" apa maksudmu, haku"

" dia sudah mengetahui mengapa kita bekerja denga gatou" kata haku

Naruto pun muncul disamping haku

" zabuza, aku ingin berbicara denganmu". Kata naruto

" tentang apa, bocah"

" bergabunglah dengan konoha," kata naruto

Zabuza dan haku beserta team 7 tekejut mendengar penuturan naruto

" hei naruto baka, kenapa kau mengajak penjahat bergabung dengan konoha, kau ingin menghancurkan konoha ya, baka" marah sakura

" tenanglah sakura, zabuza-san bukan orang jahat kok" jawab naruto enteng

" apa buktinya naruto?" Tanya kakashi

" zabuza bekerja dengan gato untuk mendapatkan uang, untuk membiayai pasukan rabelion di kirigakure sensei" jelas naruto

"bagaimana kau tau" Tanya kakashi lagi

" buku ini" kata naruto sambil menunjukan buku. " ini buku milik zabuza" lanjutnya.

Terjadi keheningan sampai zabuza mulai angkat bicara

"apa untungnya bagi kami" Tanya zabuza

" kalian bisa hidup dengan layak, tidak seperti sekarang, yang selalu diburu oleh hunter-nin" jawab naruto

Zabuza terdiam memikirkan ajakan naruto

….0000….

" sudah kuduga". Kata seseorang misterius

Naruto dan yang lainnya melihat kearah asal suara tersebut. Disana, diujung jembatan terlihat gatou dan segerombolan bandit sewaannya.

" sudah kuduga, zabuza, kirigakure no kijin akan kalah, khu, khu , khu, khu" kata gatou dengan tawa meremehkan.

" kaaauu" geram zabuza

Tanpa menghiraukan deadglare zabuza, gatou melanjutkan kalimatnya.

" maka daei itu, aku menyewa ninja yang jauh lebih hebat dari dari kalian berdua, merekalah…" gatou menggantungkan kalimatnya.

" poooft", "pooft". Asap putih tebal muncul, ketika asap mulai menghilang terlihat dua orang dengan jubah hitam dengan motif awan merah.

.

.

.

" AKATSUKI". Kata gatou melanjutkan

" wah-wah-wah, apa yang kita temukan disini" kata pria besar dengan pedang besar yang dibalut perban dipunggungnya

"selain mendapat uang, kata mandapat hadiah yang jauh lebih berharga, un" lanjut orang dengan rambut pirang diikat ekor kuda dan poni yang menutupi mata kanannya.

" kau benar, deidara" kata pria besar tadi

" khu-khu-khu, kita dapat kyuubi, kisame" kata orang yang kita kenal sebagai deidara.

Sementara oaring yang dipanggil kisame hanya menyeringai

" bunuh saja semuanya, termasuk zabuza" kata gatou. " tapi, gadis cantik itu tentu saja akan diperlakukan lebih baik" lanjut gato sambil menunjuk haku.

Zabuza dan naruto yang mendengar ucapan gato langsung marah.

" kau memang brengsek pendek" marah zabuza.

…000…

Kisame dan deidara pun maju kedepan, dan berdiri beberapa meter dari tem 7 berada.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menyiapkan zanpakutounya,

"kaka-sensei, kau lawan orang yang berambut kuning itu, dan sasuke bantu kaka-sensei. Sementara aku dan zabuza akan melawan orang yang membawa pedang itu" kata naruto.

" aku bagaimana,?" Tanya haku

" kau dan sakura bersenang-sengang lah," kata naruto sambil melihat para bandit yang disewa gatou.

haku hanya menyeringai, sementara sakura melangkah kesamping haku.

"ayo" teriak zabuza dan naruto.

….'''oooo'''….

Naruto , zabuza vs kisame

" ho, ho, ho, jadi lawanku adalah kirigakure no kijin dan jinchuriki kyuubi ya, kalian berdua bersiaplah" kisame berlari menerjang naruto dan zabuza.

Neruto dan zabuza menyiapkan pedang masing-masing.

"Traaang", "traaang", "trangg", . mereka bertiga beradu pedang dengan hebat.

"ctaanng". Pedang zabuza dan pedang kisame beradu, zabuza dan kisame saling tahan. Kemudian zabuza melompat mundur. " naruto, sekarang" teriak zabuza.

" **katon : goryuuka no jutsu**". Naga api yang besar keluar dari mulut naruto, mengarah ke kisame.

" blaaar". Kabut tebal mengelilingi kisame.

Zabuza yang melihat kisame yang tidak dapat menghindar hanya menyeringai, mengira serangngan naruto mengenai kisame. Namun seringaian itu lenyap digantikan ekspresi terkejut dari zabuza dan naruto.

"p-pedang i-itu" kata naruto tidak percaya

" heh, heh, heh, terima kasih **samehada**" kata kisame

" p-pedang itu menyerap serangan itu"batin zabuza shock.

Naruto's pov

Bagaimana ini, pikir ayo pikir naruto, jika pedang itu menyerap ninjutsu, maka ninjutsu tidak berguna.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan mokuton, apakah dia akan menyerap kayu juga, sebaiknya aku coba

Normal pov

Naruto merepal segel, " **mokuton : moku teppoudama**". Munculah peluru kayu dari dalam tanah yang melesat menuju kisame. Sementara itu kisame yang melihat serangan kayu itu langsung membuat samehada menjadi tameng. Peluru kayu itu langsung mengenai samehada.

" soka, jadi pedang itu tidak bisa menyerap kayu, hanya bisa menyerap jutsu **katon, raiton,futon**, **suiton**.bagus jadi aku harus menyerang nya dengan **mokuton** dan **kenjutsu**". Batin naruto.

Sementara itu kisame yang melihat naruto menyeringai, waspada. "sial, sepertinya ini akan sulit" batin kisame.

Naruto langsung mendekati zabuza. " zabuza, kita harus menyerangnya dengan taijutsu, kenjutsu, dan mokuton" kata naruto.

"begitu ya, baiklah". Zabuza langsung berlari ke kisame. Sementara naruto mengambil kunai cabang tiga warisan ayahnya, yondaime hokage dan melemparkannya ke depan. " **shuriken bunshin no jutsu**". Kunai yang tadi satu berubah menjadi puluhan kunai yang menancap disegala arah disekeliling kisame.

Sementara itu kisame yang melihat kunai naruto, terkejut " jangan-jangan kunai itu…". Belum selesai, zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya ke kisame, kisame langsung menahannya.

"tranng", "trang", "traang". Suara dentingan pedang yang beradu.

Zabuza terus menyerang kisame, sementara kisame terus menahan serangan zabuza, sampai sebuah kilat berwarna kuning muncul didepannya, " buaaaak". Kisame terkena tendangan telak di perutnya dan terlempar menabrak pohon. " sial, sudah kuduga anak itu, aku harus berhati-hati dan lebih serius" batin kisame.

Sementara dipihak naruto, naurto tersenyum karna tendangannya sukses mengenai kisame.

Kisame sudah berdiri dan langsung merepal segel " **suiton : daikodan no jutsu**". Muncul hiu air yang menuju naruto dan zabuza, tidak tinggal diam naruto juga merepal segel " **doton : doryuheki**". Muncul dinding tanah disekeliling naruto, dan menahan serangan kisame, membuat hiu air itu menhilang , tapi kisame lansung muncul diatas mereka dan siap mengayunkan pedang perobekya, sementara zabuza yang melihat itu tidak tinggal diam, dia langsung mengayunkan **kubikiribocho** nya. " Ctaaang".

Sambil menahan serangan kisame, zabuza mengeluarkan jutsu, " **kirigakure no jutsu**". Kabut tebal langsung menyelimuti area itu dan zabuza pun menghilang di tebalnya kabut tersebut.

"sial, jurus ini membuat aku tidak merasakan cakra mereka" umpat kisame. Sementara itu naruto mencabut kunainya dan mengambil pedangnya.

…oooo…

Di lain tempat

Kakashi , sasuke vs deidara

" wah-wah-wah, copy ninja no kakashi, salah satu ninja yang ditakuti pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3 dan…." Deidara melirik anak disamping kakashi, " kau bukannya satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari pembantaian itu kan, uchiha sasuke adik dari uchiha itachi" lanjut deidara sambil menyeringai.

Sementara itu, sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung men-deadglare deidara. " dimana dia?" tanyanya,

" wow, tenang bocah, dia tidak ada disini, lagi pula, aku lah lawanmu, un…" kata deidara. Deidara langsung mengambil lempung dan membuat burung berukuran kecil yang langsung terbang kearah kakashi dan sasuke. " dan aku akan menunjukan karya seniku, seni adalah ledakan," lanjut deidara.

"duaaarrr". Burung itu langsung meledak, beruntuk kakashi dan sasuke menghindar dengan cepat.

Kakashi langsung mengangkat hitae atenya dan nampaklah** sharingan** dengan tiga tamoe, begitu juga dengan sasuke, dia mengaktifkan sharingannya, dan terlihat **sharingan** dengan tiga tamoe.

Sasuke langsung merepal segel" **katon : goukakyu no jutsu**". Bola api besar langsung mengarah ke deidara. Dan kakashi langsung melesat ke deidara. Sementara itu deidara yang melihat serangan itu langsung menhindar, denga cara melompat, tapi tiba-tiba kakashi lmuncul dibelakang deidara dan langsung menghantam dei dengan raikiri, tapi " booft " dei langsung berubah menjadi kayu . " **kawarimi**" batin kakashi. Sementara itu deidara berada di dahan pohon dibelakang kakashi langsungn melempar kunai ke kakashi, beruntung karna reflex yang bagus kakashi dapat menghindari kunai tersebut.

" bertarung didarat akan sulit melawan mereka, lebih baik dari udara" batin deidara. Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan langsung bergerak ke deidara dengan cepat dan langsung muncul di belakang deidara. " buakkh". Deidara yang tidak waspada akhirnya terkena tendangan sasuke. " sial, cepat sekali, pasti efek **sharingan**" batin deidara.

Deidara dapat berdiri dengan sepurna, dan langsung membuat burung berukuran besar dan niak ke punggungnya.

" aku tidak boleh membiarkannya terbang, batin kakashi. " **katon : goryuuka no jutsu**". Sebuah naga berukuran besar menuju deidara, tapi burung deidara berhasil menghindarinya.

"sial, dia lolos" batin kakashi.

…..oooo….

Sementara itu, dipuncak pohon yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan kakashi dan sasuke, ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka. Orang itu memakai jubah bekerah tinggi yang menutupi tubuhnya dari mulut sampai mata kaki dan memakai topic aping, dan ketika dia membuka matanya terlihat mata merah semerah darah dan tiga tamoe yang mengelilingi pupilnya.

"kau sudah tumbuh dan berubah, imouto" kata orang misterius tersebut.

…ooo…

To be continued

Nah gmana capter 6 nya, baguskah, atau jelekkah. Dan siapakah orang misterius itu, reader-san pasti sudah -review.

Gomen klo masih pendek. Sampai jumpa.

Arigato minna.


	7. Chapter 7

Yo minna, author rikudou balik lagi

Hahaha, ternyata reader-san pada pinter semua,

Gomen tentang kesalahan bahasa, itu adalah salah satu kebodohan author, and terima kasih telah mengingatkan rikudou, arigato.

Dan untuk reviewnya, terima kasih banyak, author jadi semangat nulisnya, terus review, makin banyak review, makin cepat updet. Arigato.

.

.

.

Oke lanjut.

**Sebelumnya : **

Sementara itu, dipuncak pohon yang berada cukup jauh dari tempat pertarungan kakashi dan sasuke, ada seseorang yang sedang mengamati mereka. Orang itu memakai jubah bekerah tinggi yang menutupi tubuhnya dari mulut sampai mata kaki dan memakai topic aping, dan ketika dia membuka matanya terlihat mata merah semerah darah dan tiga tamoe yang mengelilingi pupilnya.

"kau sudah tumbuh dan berubah, otouto" kata orang misterius tersebut.

…**ooo…**

**Born of nidaime rikudou sennin**

**By : rikudou aziez sama**

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Warn : sks, typo bertebaran, dll**

**Capter 7**

**Tempat naruto vs kisame**

Tempat pertarungan naruto dan zabuza vs kisame diselimuti oleh kabut tebal ciptaan zabuza, kisame yang kesulitan untuk menemukan posisi naruto dan zabuza hanya mendecih marah dan ia hanya bisa menahan serangan zabuza dan naruto tanpa bisa menyerang balik. " brengsek, jika begini terus aku bisa kalah, aku harus keluar dari kabut ini" batin kisame.

Kisame mulai melompat mundur kebelakang sambil terus waspada akan serangan musuh. "kau tidak bisa keluar dari kabut ini, karna kabut ini juga akan ikut bergerak mengikutimu". Suara berat zabuza menggema di kabut itu. " cih, brengsek, jika tidak bisa keluar maka aku akan menghilangkan kabut sialan ini" balas kisame. Secara tiba-tiba zabuza muncul dibelakang kisame dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnnya, kisame yang melhat zabuza dibelakangnya langsung berbalik dan mengayunkan samehada

" CTAANG" teercipta suara dentingan pedang beradu, kisame dan zabuza saling beradu pedang kaduanya tidak mau kalah. Kisame langsung memutar tubuhnya " BUUAKH" kisame berhasil menendang perut zabuza hingga zabuza terpental cukup jauh dan menabrak pohon terbukti dari suara pohon rubuh. Tanpa membuang-buang waktu kisame langsung merepal segel dan menghentakkan kedua tangannya ke tanah"**suiton bakauisuishoha" leda**kan gelombang air tercipta dibawah kisame yang menjulang naik dan membuat kabut itu mengilang (mirip seperti jurus yang dikeluarkan kisame pada episode 325, pas menangkap **yonbi**).

With naruto

Naruto yang mendengar suara dentingan pedang yang beradu langsung berlari kearah suara, baru beberapa langkah insting naruto berteriak bahwa ada bahaya mendekat, naruto langsung melompat ke puncak pohon terdekat. Dan benar sesaat setelah meloncat tercipta ledakan golombang air yang besar yang membuat kabut menghilang.

Sementara itu zabuza yang terkena tendangan kisame mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya karna kerasnya tendangan kisame, belum berdiri tegap, mata zabuza melebar karna gelombang air bergerak dengan cepat kearahnya, tanpa buang-buang waktu zabuza langsung melompat ke dahan pohon. Dan melihat kearah kisame" dia berhasil menghilangkan kabutku, sial" batin zabuza.

Dilain tempat, naruto yang melihat zabuza mengeluarkan darah, lansung melompat kearah zabuza. "zabuza-san, kau tidak apa-apa?"Tanya barutp. "tidak, aku tidak apa-apa" balasnya. Naruto melihat kearah kisame yang berdiri diengah air sambil mengamati. " zabuza, aku punya rencana" kata naruto. " apa?". Tanya zabuza. Naruto pun menjelaskan rencananya ke zabuza yang dibalas anggukan oleh zabuza, kemudian mereka turun dari ranting dan mendarat di depan kisame sekitar 30 meter. Dan zabuza langsung merlari ke kanan kisame. Naruto yang melihat zabuza sudah berada di posisi, langsung merepal segal " **katon : sanryuu huashi**". Tiga naga api tercipta dari mulut naruto yang mengarah ke kisame , sementara kisame yang melihat serangan naruto sedikit terkejut, " apa ?, tiga naga api sekaligus, samehada tidak mungkin bisa menyerapnya" batinnya. Kisame langsung melompat kekanan menghindari naga api tersebut, tapi ketuka dia melihat kearah zabuza, zabuza sudah selesai merepal segel" **suiton : suiryuudan no jutsu**". Naga air yang besar langsung bergerak ke kisame. Tapi kisame langsung mengarahkan samehada kekanan dan menyerap naga air tersebut. Sementara itu, naruto yang melihat kisame menyerap naga air itu, langsung melempar kunai cabang tiganya, kisame yang melihat kunai melesat kearahnya langsung megeluarkan kunai juga " traang" kisame berhasil menangkis kunai tersebut, tapi mata kisame melebar karna sepersekian detik naruto muncul didepannya disertai kilat berwarna kuning dengan membawa **rasengan** ditangan kananya. " rasengan". Blaaaarrrr. Kepulan asap menyelubungi naruto. Setelah kepulan asap menghilang, kali ini mata naruto yang melebar, kenapa ?, karna didepannya kini bukanlah kisame melainkan sobatang kayu yang bolong karna terkena rasengan " **kawarimi**" batin naruto shock. Tiba-tiba kisame muncul dari dalam air dan langsung menebas punggung naruto dengan samehada kemudian mementalkannya sehingga naruto menabrak pohon hingga tumbang. " ugh, " darah segar keluar dari mulut naruto. Naruto meringis kesakitan karna punggungya tercbik samehada.

"narutoo, " teriak zabuza, " kau tidak apa-apa?" lanjutnya. Naruto hanya meringis.

" huh, hampir saja, serangan yang sangat mematikan, tapi aku tepat waktu. Dan satu lagi, samehada bukan pedang pemotong, melainkan pedang pencabik dan merobek musuh" kata kisame disertai dengan seringaian puas.

Naruto's pov

Siaaal, punggungku sakit sekali, aku terkecoh siaal, dan cakara ku sudah menipis, bagaimana aku mengalahkannya, kalau aku menggunakan jurus itu aku pasti banyak mengeluarkan cakra, tapi tidak ada cara lain.

Naruto's pov end.

Sementara itu zabuza sedang saling serang dengan kisame,

"TRANNG", zabuza mengayunkan pedangnya, tapi ditahan oleh kisame dengan samehada dan menyerang balik tapi zabuza menghindar dan menendang perut kisame tapi kisame menahan tendangan zabuza dengan sisi lebar **samehada**, kisame pun membalas menendang zabuza tapi zabuza menahan dengan sisi lebar **kubikiribocho** juga, tapi kisame menambahkan cakra ke kakinya hingga tendangannya lebih kuat dan membuat zabuza mundur beberapa meter dan langsung merepal segel, kisame yang melihat itu langsung bersiap, tapi, sebelum zabuza mengeluarkan jurus

"**Shichiseiken no kenjutsu : dragon roar"** . gumam naruto. Munculah sebuah naga di belakang naruto dan langsung menerjang kisame.

Sementara itu kisame yang bersiap menghadapi seragan zabuza tidak menyadarinya, ketika melihat naruto. " blaaar". Kisame terseret jurus naruto hinngga puluhan meter dan menabrak sebuah gundukan tanah. " duaar", asap mengepul, dan ketika asap itu hilang terlihat kisame yang berusaha berdiri dengan tubuh yang penuh luka sayatan, jubahnya bolong sana sini, dan pohon yang dilalui jurus naruto habis terpotong.

"s-sial, aku melupakannya" kata kisame. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul muncul disamping kisame. " sudah cukup kisame, ketua memanggil kita untuk melakukan ritual, ekor dua sudah tertangkap" katakata orang itu. "baik". Mereka pun menghilang.

Sementara itu naruto yang melihat orang yang dikenalnya bergumam"uchiha itachi". Dan ia pun jutuh tak sadarkan diri, beruntung zabuza segera menangkapnya, dan menggendongya.

…**.ooooo…..**

**Kakashi dan sasuke vs deidara**

Terlihat deidara sudah terbang diudara " hahaha, kini akulah yang diatas angin" sombong deidara. Sementara kakashi sedang memikirkan rencana agar deidara terjatuh. Tanpa ia sadari burung dari lempung buatan deidara mengarah kearahnya, sasuke yang melihat itu langsung berlari ke kakashi, tnpa ia sadari **MS** nya aktif sehingga kecepatannya meningkat. Sementara itu, kakashi yang baru sadar langsung terkejut, "duaar", tapi sebelum itu sasuke lebih dulu menarik kakashi menjauh, "sensei tidak apa-apa?" . "yah, aku tidak apa-apa, terimakasih"

Kakashi's pov

Aku sedang memikirkan rencana, tapi karna aku lalai, aku tidak melihat jurus musuh suda berada diatasku, beruntung sasuke menarikku menjauh.

Kakashi's pov end.

"sasuke aku punya rencana, "kata kakashi. Dam kemudian kakashi mengambil shuriken besar dari sebuah scroll dan memberikannya ke sasuke." Lemparkan ini ke deidara, oke". Lanjutnya. " hai". Sasuke pun mengambil shuriken itu dan langsung melemparkannya ke deidara.

"kalian pikir kalian akan menjatuhkanku dengan mainan anak-anak itu". nada sombong keluar dari deidara sambil menghindari shuriken yang dilempar sasuke dengan mudah.

"bukan shuriken yang akan menjatuhkanmu, tapi aku". Mata Deidara melebar , kemudian melihat ke atas disan ada kakashi dan bunshinnya, kemudian kakashi dan bunshin nya mumbuat chidori, kemudian **chidori** kakashi dan bunshin nya saling mengait membentuk sebuah tali listrik " **raiden**" kata kakashi. "zzrraassh". Burung deidara terpotong menjadi dua, membuat deidara terjaduh dalam keterkejutan.

"jadi begitu, shuriken yang dia kasih ke bocah itu adalah henge dia, sial aku tidak kepikiran" batin deidara.

Ketika deidara sampai tanah, dei kembali dikejutkan dengan didepannya langsung muncul sasuke dengan **chidori** di tangan kirinya. " siaal, tidak sempat". Batin deidara. "duaar". Deidara terkena telak **chidori** sasuke membuatnya terpental beberapa meter hingga jatuh tersungkur. Deidara berusaha berdiri, hingga kisame dan orang yang dikenal itachi muncul. "cukup dei, kita ada urusan lain". Kata itachi.

Sementara itu, sasuke melebarkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang selama ini ingin dia temui. Itachi yang melirik kearah sasuke melihat ekspresi sasuke, terkejut. Kisame , deidara dan itachi pun pergi meninggalkan sasuke yang terkejut. Tapi sebelum itachi menghilang dia mendengar sasuke memanggilnya " k-kakak". Itachi makin terkejut, "apa yang terjadi,?, apakah dia sudah mengetahuinya, tidak, itu tidak mungkin". Batin itachi. Ahirnya mereka pun menghilang meninggalkan sasuke yang masih mematung.

…**ooo….**

**Tempat haku dan sakura**

" SAANAAROOO," teriak sakura, " DDUUUAAAR". Bandit sewaan gato langsung melayang kitika tinjuan penuh cinta sakura. Dan hanya menyisakan gato dan lima penjaganya gemetaran.

"b-bagai-mana ini" kata penjaga 1. "lebih baik aku kabur" kata penjaga 2. Ahirnya kelima penjaga gato Lngsung kabur dengan melompat ke dalam air dan hanya menyisakan gato yang gemetaran. "t-to-tolong, j-jangan bunuh a-aku, aku akan m-memberikan a-apa y-uang kalian mau" ucap gato dengan suara tergagap. Tiba-tiba tubuh gatu langsung diselimuti oleh es yang hanya menyisakan kepalanya saja. Gato makin takut dan gemetar.

…**000…**

Beberapa menit kemudian, zabuza datang menggendong naruto yang pingsan dengan luka di punggungnya. Sementara itu naruto di dalam mindscapenya berbicara dengan kurama, " yo kurama, apa tidak apa-apa aku membantu pasukan rabelion?"Tanya naruto. " terserah kamu kit, aku ngikut saja" balas kurama. Naruto yang mendengar jawaban kurama tersenyum lebar. " terima kasih kurama, jaa ". Kata naruto kemudian menghilang. Kakashi dan sasuke juga dating ketempat sakura dan haku. Mereka semua sudah berkumpul. " jadi, kita apakan dia? " Tanya haku. Sebelum mereka menjawab gato sudah dibakar menggunakan **api hitam (amaterasu**)hingga menjadi abu, mereka semua terkejut dan shock, ktika mereka melihat siapa yang melakukannya orang itu sudah menghilang.

…**ooo…**

**Time skip, 3 hari kemudian**

" uggh, sudah pagi ya" gumam naruto. " hn, kau lama sekali bangun dobe" kata sasuke. " teme, apa maksud mu, memang berapa hari aku tidur?" Tanya naruto. " tiga hari, padahal lukamu tidak terlalu parah". Balas sasuke meremehkan. " apa katamu teme,ngajak berantem haaa". Marah naruto. "hn" hanya itu balasan sasuke. " srreeeggh". Tiba=tiba pintu kamar terbuka, " naruto, kau sudah sadar, mari ke ruang makan, semuanya sudah menunggu". Kata tsunami. " baik" balas naruto.

**Tempat makan.**

"tazuna-san, sepertinya kami harus segera pulang ke konoha". Kata kakashi.

" terima kasih atas bantuannya, kakashi-san, jika team kalian tidak membantku mungkin jembatannya tidak akan terselesaikan". Kata tazuna.

"sama-sama, itu adalah tugas kami sebagai ninja.". kata kakashi disertai dengan senyuman. " baik, mari kita berangkat".

…**ooo…**

**With naruto**

Naruto sedang berada di kamar untuk mengambil tasnya, tiba-tiba kurama berbicara. " naruto, apa kau akan ke kirigakure?". "tentu, aku audah berjanji pada haku-chan". Jawab naruto. " baikklah, tapi buat bunshin yang akan ikut dengan kakashi ke konoha agar tidak menimbulkan kecurigaan, dan jangan pakai tubuhmu yang ini, gunakan **henge** untuk menyembunyikan identitasmu, kau mengerti naruto!." Saran kurama. " baiklah, kurama".

Kemudian naruto membuat segel. " **yin-yang release : bunshin**". 'poofft'. Muncul bunshin naruto. " naruto, kenapa kau tidak menggunakan bunshin biasa?". Tanya kurama. "agar tidak ada yang menyadari kalau itu adalah bunshin, jika ada yang tau akan menimbulkan masalah nantinya, dan juga bunshin ini lebih tahan lama dari pada bunshin biasa". Jelas naruto panjang lebar. Kurama hanya oh ria.

" yooossh, waktunya berangkat, dan kamu ikut dengan kaka sensei" sambil menunjuk bunshin. Kemudian naruto menghilang disertai kilatan kuning.

Sedetik kemudian naruto muncul di jembatan yang dibuat tazuna dan kawan-kawan. Naruto melihat nama jembatan itu, kemudian tersenyum " **the great naruto bridge".**

" kau datang juga naruto". Kata orang yang sudah menunggu di sana, yaitu zabuza dan haku. " tentu saja, aku tidak pernah menarik kata-kata ku". Jawab naruto. Kemudian naruto melakukan **henge**. " naruto kenapa kau memakai **henge**?" Tanya haku. Naruto tersenyum dan menjawab " privasi". Mereka pun berangkat menuju kirigakure.

…ooo…

Kirigakure no sato

Kabut tebal seperti biasa menyelimuti daratan Mizu no Kuni (Land of Water), suara-suara burung bernyanyi dan suara gesekan daun dengan angin pun terdengar jelas. Seakan tempat tersebut akan damai selama ny-

*BOOOOM*. (mungkin kata –kata itu cuman imajinasi.)

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi di tengah-tengah hutan, api dengan perlahan mulai merambat dan membakar beberapa pohon terdekat, Berbagai Jutsu pun dapat terlihat menyerang satu sama lain. Kelompok Shinobi yang jumlah nya terlihat lebih sedikit mulai terdesak dan terpaksa mundur.

"MUNDUR !" Teriak seorang wanita berambut merah yang seperti nya pemimpin dari kelompok Shinobi yang terdesak tersebut. Wanita tersebut memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan rambut berwarna merah panjang yang mencapai paha nya, salah satu poni rambut nya menutupi mata kanan nya. Ia mengenakan dark blue dress lengan panjang, dress tersebut hanya menutupi dari pundak sampai di bawah lutut. Ia lah Mei Terumi, sang pemimpin dari pasukan Rebellion yang memberontak kepada Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura.

Mei melompat ke dahan yang berada di sebelah kiri nya untuk menghindari sebuah Naga air yang menghamtam dan menghancurkan pohon dimana Mei berdiri tadi. Mei langsung melakukan handseal nya.

"Yoton : Yokai No Jutsu " Dari mulut nya keluar lava dengan jumlah banyak, ia mengarah kan lava tersebut ke udara membuat lava itu jatuh menghujani beberapa Kirigakure Ninja.

Seorang pria mendarat di sebelah Mei, pria tersebut memiliki rambut berdiri berwarna biru dan mata kanan nya di tutupi oleh sebua eye-patch, di kening nya terlilit sebuah bandana hitam. Ia mengenakan haori berwarna hijau dengan corak putih.

"Mei-sama, apa kau tidak apa-apa ?" Tanya pria itu dengan khawatir dengan mata nya masih waspada dengan musuh sekitar.

Mei menggertakan gigi nya dan melihat beberapa Ninja Kirigakure melaju cepat kearah pasukan nya, "Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa Ao. Kau segeralah bawah pasukan kita mundur ke base terdekat." Perintah Mei. Sesaat Mei melihat Ao ingin protes dengan perintah nya, Mei langsung menatap tajam ke arah Ao. "CEPAT LAKUKAN !" Teriak Mei dengan tegas.

Tanpa memprotes, Ao pun langsung melompat ke belakang dan berteriak memerintahkan beberapa Ninja Rebellion untuk mundur. Sedangkan Mei kembali mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah pasukan Kirigakure yang melaju cepat ke arah pasukan nya.

Mei pun kembali dengan cepat melakukan beberapa handseal dan meneriakan nama jutsu nya.

"Futton : Komu no Jutsu "

Dari mulut Mei, ia mengeluarkan asap kabut berwarna putih. Asap kabut tersebut mulai menutupi area di depan nya. Mei pun bergerak loncat kebelakang dan melihat pasukan Kirigakure yang mengejar nya meleleh karena panas dan corrosive nya kabut tersebut.

.

.

"Well, aku tidak menyangka kalian bisa bertahan selama ini.." Ucap suara yang sangat di kenal oleh Mei, dari dahan pohon

"Roku.." Geram Mei.

Sang Jendral pengkhianat tersebut pun terlihat berdiri di salah satu dahan pohon, dengan arrogant nya ia menyilangkan kedua tangan nya di depan dada nya, senyuman sinis terlihat dengan jelas di bibir nya. "Senang kau masih mengingat ku Mei-sama" Ucap Roku dengan nada ejek pada bagian '-Sama'

"KAU ! KENAPA KAU MENGKHIANATI KAMI ! PADAHAL KAU LAH YANG PALING LOYAL PADA REBELLION ARMY AWAL NYA !"Teriak Mei sekuat-kuat nya, amarah yang ia pendam dari tadi sudah tidak dapat di bendung dan akhir nya meledak melihat pelaku yang menyebabkan semua ini.

"Ah ah " Ucap Roku seraya menggerakan jari telunjuk kanan nya. "Kata 'Awal' sudah menjelaskan semua nya, saat Rebellion Army awal nya di pimpin oleh Mangetsu Hozuki-sama. Dan saat Mangetsu-sama mati dalam pertempuran, para idiot tersebut malah memilih mu ! seorang wanita menjadi pemimpin Rebel Army, padahal mereka tahu bahwa laki-laki seperti aku lah yang bisa membawa Rebel Army kepada kemenangan !" Jelas Roku dengan senyuman sinis terlihat jelas di bibir nya.

"Kau, perempuan seharus nya menjadi alat pemuas nafsu kami saja, sama seperti para Kunoichi tersebut" Lanjut Roku.

Ucapan terakhir nya itu lah yang langsung mengagetkan Mei Terumi, "Jadi.. itu lah yang terjadi kepada para Kunoichi yang masuk pada Squad mu.." Ucap Mei dengan nada dingin.

"Uh Yeah ! Kami menjadikan mereka budak kami, wanita itu akan terus di bawah lelaki walau mereka sekuat apapun" Ucap Roku dengan nada bangga seraya merentangkan kedua tangan nya ke samping. "Dan karena itu lah Yagura-sama memberikan aku peluang untuk menjadi salah satu tangan kanan nya ! Aku akan bisa berbuat sesuka ku" Lanjut Roku dengan di akhiri sebuah tawa gila yang keluar dari mulut nya.

"Dimana.. Dimana mereka ?" Geram Mei.

"Mereka ? ah maksud mu para Kunoichi tersebut ? tenang saja, mereka sudah mati" Jawab Roku. "Lagi pula kami tidak ingin mengambil resiko tenggorokan kami hilang pada saat kami menggunakan tubuh mereka.. walau ada beberapa yang suka rela" Lanjut Roku seraya memegang dagu nya seakan mengingat kejadian tersebut.

Tiba-tiba sebuah petir dengan kepala naga di ujungnya langsung mengarah ke roku *DUUAAR*. Berungtung roku langsung menghindar, jika tidak nasibnya sama dengan pohon tempat dia berdiri, hangus terbakar. Roku laangsung melihat kearah orang yang melakukan jutsu tersebut, dia melihat tiga orang berdiri didepan mei, dua dari tiga orang tersebut adalah duo kirigakure no kijin a.k.a zabuza dan haku serta orang asing dengan rambut raven bewarna kuning, mengenakan pakaian mirip seperti jubah dengan kerah tinggi (pakaian obito/tobi pada PDS 4, tapi dengan kerah tiggi), tidak memakai hitae-ate dan mata berwarna biru safir.

.

Flashback

Naruto zabuza dan haku sudah dekat dengan pasukan rabelion, sekitar 30 mter lagi naruto mendengar ucapan seseorang dari atas pohon, yaitu roku. Perkataan roku langsung membuat naruto marah dan langsung merepal segel : "**raiton : thunder god**". Dari ujung jari naruto mincul petir yang memanjang dengan kepala naga di ujungnya(mirip seperti raikiri kakashi ketika melawan pein).

End of flashback.

.

Sementara itu, mei tampak terkejut dengan kedatangan ketiga orang tersebut. "zabuza-san, haku aku kira kalian sudah tewas diburu hunter-nin kiri" kata mei dengan ekspresi terkejut. "hmmph, butuh lebih dari sekedar hunter-nin untuk membunuhku" balas zabuza. " dan siapa orang itu zabuza?". Tanya mei. "dia adalah orang yang akan membantu kita". Jawab haku. Lalu mei mengalihkan pandangannya kea rah naruto. " siapa namamu". Tanya mei. " itu tidak penting, sekarang yang lebih penting berapa jumlah pasukan lawan?" jawab sekaligus Tanya naruto.

Ao pun menjelaskan berapa banyak pasukan musuh ke naruto yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan dari naruto.

" jumlah musuh 500 an orang, terdiri dari ninja tingkat jounin dan chunin, baiklah" kata naruto sambil mengeluarkan kunai cabang tiganya. Sontak membuat semua yang ada disana terkejut, tak terkecuali mei.

Naruto melemparkan kunainya ke segala arah, sementara itu ninja kiri yang melihat kunai itu mulai keringat dingin. Setelah melemparkan kunai ke segala arah, narut langsung bersiap "**hiraishin no jutsu**". *siing*. Naruto langsung menghilang dengan kilat berwarna kuning. *ZZRAASH* tiga ninja kiri tumbang. Kemudian naruto menghilang lagi *ZRRAASH*, empat tumbang, *siing* naruto menghilang *ZRAASH*, tubing. Jika dilihat dari udara, terdapat kilatan berwarna kuning di tengah-tengan kermunan orang yang disertai dengan jeritan kesakitan orang-orang malang terebut.

Time skip

20 menit kemudian, naruto tengah berdiri di tumpukan mayat-mayat ninja kiri sambil terengah-engah sambil menatap roku yang gemetaran. Sementara itu, pasukan rabelion tengah dilanda shock berat karna baru saja melihat reka ulang pembantaian ninja iwagakure oleh yondaime hokage pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3. "l-lu-ar biasa,"kata ao. "membantai 500 musuh dalam 20 menit, sungguh luar biasa" lanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan sambih terengah-engah kepasukan rabelion, " dia bagian mu" kata naruto ke mei yang sudah pulih dari shocknya. Kemudian naruto pergi ke bawah pohon untuk mengumpulkan cakranya lagi.

Mei berjalan mendekati roku yang maih gemetaran karna aksi naruto barusan, *BUUAAK* mei langsung menghantam wajah roku dengan tinjunya. "tangkap dan penjarakan dia" perintah mei sambil berjalan menjauhi roku yang jatuh tersungkur.

To be continued

Woah, fict yang panjang.

Hahaha, gimana capter 7 nya, semoga reader-san suka

N/B : ada bagian di cap ini yang terinspirasi dari cerita

" **HalfGod : Rise of Kumagawa Clan** Author: Kuzumi Raito" arigato

Setelah membaca fict ini, tinggalkan jejak sebagai penyemangat untuk updet, okey (REVIEW)

Jaa ne.

/


	8. Chapter 8

Yo minna, rikudou balik lagi,

Special thanks to reader-san, sebagai hadiahnya, rikudou updet chapter 8

Okey, ini dia chap 8

**Sebelumnya :** 20 menit kemudian, naruto tengah berdiri di tumpukan mayat-mayat ninja kiri sambil terengah-engah sambil menatap roku yang gemetaran. Sementara itu, pasukan rabelion tengah dilanda shock berat karna baru saja melihat reka ulang pembantaian ninja iwagakure oleh yondaime hokage pada perang dunia shinobi ke 3. "l-lu-ar biasa,"kata ao. "membantai 500 musuh dalam 20 menit, sungguh luar biasa" lanjutnya.

Naruto berjalan sambih terengah-engah kepasukan rabelion, " dia bagian mu" kata naruto ke mei yang sudah pulih dari shocknya. Kemudian naruto pergi ke bawah pohon untuk mengumpulkan cakranya lagi.

Mei berjalan mendekati roku yang maih gemetaran karna aksi naruto barusan, *BUUAAK* mei langsung menghantam wajah roku dengan tinjunya. "tangkap dan penjarakan dia" perintah mei sambil berjalan menjauhi roku yang jatuh tersungkur.

**Born of nidaime rikudou sennin**

**By : rikudou aziez sama**

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Warn : sks, typo bertebaran, dll**

**Chapter 6**

**begin**

**Markas pasukan rebellion**

"baiklah, kita akan menyerang kirigakure besok pagi". Kata pemimpin mereka.

" baiik". Mei-sama. Jawab semua pasukan.

", yah rapat selesai, kalian boleh bubar". Kata mei.

**Dilain tempat**

Naruto tengah duduk diatas cabang pohon sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati suasana damai markas pusat pasukan rabelion, sampai klon yang ia suruh datang untuk rapat muncul didepannya.

" tugas selesai, bos". Kata klon. Naruto hanya mengangguk. *pooft*. Klon itu menghilang.

Naruto hanya mendesah setelah ingatan klonnya sampai ke otaknya, lalu kembali memejamkan matanya.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"apa semua yang aku lakukan ini benar, kurama?". Tanya naruto sambil tiduran di atas moncong kurama

"hmmm, kau sudah sejauh ini, gaki, dan kau melakukan ini untuk mengakhiri perang kan" kata kurama. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Kurama melanjutkan kalimatnya "maka dari itu kau harus yakin bahwa yang kau lakukan ini benar". Naruto tersenyum, tapi senyum itu tidak lama digantikan dengan ekspresi tidak yakin, " tapi, aku tidak yakin cakra ku akan bertahan sampai perang berakhir". Kata naruto sambil menunduk. " hmm, tiulah mengapa aku disini gaki.." kata kurama. Naruto langsung mendongak menatap mata kurama. " aku akan meminjamkan cakraku padamu, jadi kau tenamg saja" kata kurama melanjutkan. Senyum naruto pun muncul, " arigatou kurama, " kata naruto sambil memeluk moncong kurama. " tapi, kau hanya bisa menggunakan cakraku hanya sekali,dan itupun dalam keadaan mendesak", kata kurama. Naruto sekali lagi mengangguk.

**Time skip**

Keesokan harinya, para pasukan sudah berada di posisi masing masing, mereka sedang berada di depan gerbang kirigakure yang dijada oleh sepuluh ninja tingak jounin dan chunin.

Naruto sedang menyiapkan kunai **hiraishinn**ya beserta sebuah pedang, yaitu **totsuka no tsurugi**, pedang penyegel roh ,dan menaruhnya di punggungnya. Kemudian muncul di depan para ninja kiri tersebut dan melemparkan kunai **hiraishin**nya ke empat arah mengepung para shinobi itu. "siapa kau?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. " aku, seorang yang mencari pedamaian". Jawab naruto. " cihh, kadamaian tidak ada didunia ini, yang ada hanya perang dan haus akan kekuasaan, serta kesenangan dunia, yaitu dilayani puluhan wanita". Kata salah satu ninja kiri itu. Sedetik kemudian, orang itu terkapar ditanah dengan darah segar mengalir dari luka tebasan di lehernya. "itulah akibatnya, merendahkan seorang wanita". Kata naruto. " grrr, braninya kau, aku akan membalas pebuatanmu ini". Kata ninja itu, dan kemudian merepal segel, tapi sebelim dia berhasil melakukan jutsu, dia terlebih dulu jatuh terkapar ditanah. Ninja kiri yang melihat itu langsung bersiap menyerang. " laporkan situasi ini ke mizukage-sama" kata pemimpin mereka, " hai". Tapi sebelum ia begerak sebuah pedang menancap di perutnya, dan tak sadarkan diri. Naruto kemudian menghilang dengan kilatan kuning.

**Dua puluh detik kemudian**

Naruto tengah berdiri diantara mayat para ninja tadi dan memberi komando.

Sementara itu di pihak rabelion mereka melihat komando dari naruto langsung bergerak masuk ke kirigakure. " ingat jangan menyerang penduduk sipil". Teriak pemimpin mereka a.k.a mei Terumi.

Zabuza dan haku segera memasuki kirigakure, tapi naruto berkata kepada mereka " jaga diri kalian". Haku mengangguk dan memasuki gebang.

**With mei**

Mei terus bergerak ke pusat desa, tujuannya adalah kantor mizukage, " aku harus segera mengalahkan yagura, dengan begitu perang berkepanjangan ini akan berakhi". Batin mei. Tak lama setelah itu mei sampai di menara mizukage dan lang ung menerobos masuk, tentunya setelah melelehkan penjaga . mei sampai di ruang mizukage, disana ia melihat yagura sedang duduk di meja panjang dan melihat ke mei,

*prok-prok-prok*.

"Tak kusangka kau mampu sampai sejauh ini Terumi, tapi sebagai penghargaan, duduk dan makanlah sebelum kita berbicara" kata yagura.

" aku tidak dating kesini untuk makan beramamu yagura" sinis mei. "tapi aku dating untuk membunuhmmu. "**Yoton : yokai no jutsu**". Kata mei. Lava keluar dari mulut mei dan menuju ke yagura yang masih duduk. " **suiton : mizukagami**". Kata yagura. Tiba-tiba muncul cermin air di depan yagura, dan dari cermin itu keluar tiruan mei yang menggunakan yoton juga. Akhirnya jurus yoton bertabrakan dan membuat percikan lava kemana-mana. Yagura langsung melompat keluar gedung dan bergerak menuju hutan, mei yang melihat itu langsung menyusul yagura.

**With haku**

"**hyoton : Sensatsu Suishō** " kata haku. Dari udara terbentuk ratusan bahkan ribuan jarum es yang mengarah ke ninja kiri yang mengepung haku. Ahirnya semua ninja itu tewas karna banyak sekali jarum menancap di tubuh kereka. Setelah itu haku langsung melesat untuk mencari zabuza.

**With zabuza**

*zraash – zraash –zrraasshh*. Zabuza sdang menikmati pembantaiannya terhadap ninja kiri, sampai haku datang " zabuza-sama". Zabuza melihat kearah suara dan menemukan haku. Haku mendarat di sampingnya. " sedang menikmati zabuza-sama" kata haku disertai senyuman. ' Yah kau lihat sendiri". Kata zabuza sambil melihat ke arah para ninja kiri.

**Time skip **

Satu jam setelah penyerangan, pasukan rabelion sudah setengah menguasai kirigakure, walaupun tidak sedikit pasukan yang gugur. "Terus serang, kita sudah hampir menguasai kirigakure" teriak pengawal mei a.k.a Ao.

**With naruto**

Naruto tengah melompat-lompat di atas bangunan di kirigakure, ia sedang mencari mizukage kirigakure a.k.a yagura. Ia sudah mencarinya di markasnya tapi dia tidak ada disana, naruto hanya menemukan lava di lantai. Kini ia tengah melihat dari gedung paling tinggi di kirigakure, " yagura dimana kau". Geram naruto. Tak lama setelah itu

*DUUAAR*. Terdengar suara ledakan dari hutan. Naruto langsung bergegas ke sana.

With zabuza and haku

*DUUAAR*

Zabuza dah haku terkejut karna ledakan tadi. Zabuza dan haku langsung melihat asap membumbung tinggi dari hutan. Sementara itu ninja kiri yang membawa pedang melihat kesempatan, karna zabuza dan haku tengah focus melihat kea rah ledakan dan mengabaikan dirinya, ninja kiri itu langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini dengan langsung meloncat menuju haku untuk menusuknya. Mata Haku dan zabuza , terlebih haku, karna ia melihat ninja kiri sudah mengayunkan pedangnya.

*JLEEB*.

Diujung pedang terlihat darah menetes. Mata haku melebar, irisnya mengecil, ia merasakan sakit, yah kini haku merasakan sakit , karna

.

.

.

Didepannya kini zabuza tengan berdiri dengan pedang menancap di dadanya, tentu saja haku merasakan sakit melihat adegan itu di depan matanya ' zabuza ditusuk'

" uggh, " zabuza kesakitan dan dari mulutnya keluar darah terlihat dari perban itu memerah. Dengan sisa tenaganya zabuza menyabetkan pedangnya ke lehar ninja itu *zraash*. Kepala ninja itu terlepas dari lehernya. Zzabuza pun ambruk kebelakang dan haku langsung menangkapnya. " zabuza-sama" teriak haku dengan mata bekaca-kaca. "t-te-tenaglah, a-aku be-belum mati". Kata zabuza terengah-engah.

**Mei vs yagura**

*haah-hah-hah*. Mei terengah-engah karna pertarungan ia dengan yagura, *bruuk*, ia jatuh tertunduk karna ledakan tadi.

**Flash back**

Mei dan yagura kini tengah berhadapan. "menyerahlah mei, kau tidak akan bisa menang melawanku, apalagi dengan aku memiliki sanbi" sombong yagura. " tidak akan pernah" balas mei. " baiklah kalau itu maumu"kata yagura. Tiba-tiba tubuh yagura diselimuti cakra berwarna merah. " ciih, sial dia menggunakan cakra **sanbi**, ini akan sulit". Batin mei.

" **futton : komu no jutsu**". Dari mulut mei keluar uap yang bersifat korosif menyelubungi yagura. Beberapa saat kemudian uap itu menghliang, dan menampakkan yagura tengah berdiri menatap dengan tatapan kosong seperti biasa. " ck. Sial jurusku tidak ada efeknya" batin mei kesal.

Yagura mulai melakukan kuda-kuda bertarung, dan langsung menerjang mei dengan tongkatnya. Mei yangmelihat yagura bergerak kearahya langsung bersiap-siap. *traank*. Suara tongkat yagura beradu dengan kunai mei. Yagura terus menyerang mei dengan tongkatnya, sebaliknya, mei terus menghindari tongkat yagura, *traank*. Mei menahan ayunan tongkat yagura dengan kunainya. " sial, tidak boleh begini terus". Batin mei. Mei melompat ke belakang dan merepal segel "**yoton: yokai no jutsu**". Dari mulut mei keluar lava yang langsung menyerang yagura. Yagura juga tidak tinggal diam, dia juga mengeluarkan jurus" **suiton : mizukagami**". Carmin ari tercipta didepan yagura, dan dari cermin itu keluar tiruam mei yang mengeluarkan jurus yang sama. Lava yang sangat banyak datang dari dua arah dan bertabrakan. Kemudian dari belik lava tersebut muncul sebuah bola berukuran kelereng mengarah ke mei, " siial, jurus itu"batin mei. Mei langsung melompat sekerasnya ke belakang. * DUUAAR*.

**Flashback end**

Yagura yang melihat mei jatuh tertunduk langsung melompat ke mei sambil mengayunkan tongatnya. Sementara itu mei yang melihat itu langsung bersiap. Yagura yang melihat mei tidak menghindar menyeringai. " kena kau". Batinnya. Sekitar dua meter dari mei yagura bersiap menebas mei, tapi tiba-tiba didepannya muncul kilat kuning, *BUAAKH*. Yagura terpental kebelakang, namun masih bisa mempertahankan keseimbangannya. " maaf, aku terlambat mei-san" kata sosok itu yang tak lain adalah naruto. " tidak apa-apa ". Balas mei. " mulai saat ini, aku yang ambil alih, kau pulihkan cakramu dulu" kata naruto. " baiklah, hati-hatilah naruto, dia **jinchuriki sanbi**". Kata mei. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

**Naruto vs yagura**

Naruto tengah berhadapan dengan yagura, "tatapan itu, terlihat begitu kosong, apakah dia dikendalikan".batin naruto.

" siapa kau?" Tanya yagura. Naruto hanya diam menatap yagura. " yah, aku tidak perlu mengetahui siapa kau, karna kau akan mati". Kata yagura. Naruto langsung merepal segel **" katon : gokakkyu no jutsu**". Bola api raksasa bergerak menuju yagura. Yagura juga sudah selesai merepal segel " **suiton : mizukagami**". Didepan yagura muncul cermin yang mengeluarkan tiruan naruto dan mengeluarkan jurus api juga. Dua bola api bertabrakan membuat tumbuhan didekatnya ikut terbakar. " jurus itu ya". Batin naruto menyeringai. Setelah api padam naruto langsung menerjang yagura dengan pedang **totsuka no tsuruginya. **

*trank-traank-traank*. Naruto dan yagura saling serang menyerang.

*buaakh* naruto berhasil menendang perut yagura hingga yagura terpental ke belakang. " kau lumayan juga, tapi bagaimana dengan ini" kata yagura . tibuh yagura kini diselimuti cakra **sanbi.**

"naruto, gunakan cakraku untuk melawannya". Kata kurama di benak naruto. Naruto hanya mengangguk. Tubuh naruto juga diselimuti cakra merah seperti yagura, tapi cakra naruto ini dipenuhi unsure kehidupan, membuat pohon patah didekatnya perlahan mulai megeluarkan pucuk meskipun lambat.

Sementara itu, mei yang melihat neruto shock dan matanya melebar, " cakra apa itu, cakranya membuat pohon itu tumbuh meskipun lambat" batin mei.

**Disuatu tempat tersembunyi**

Seseorang yang mengenakan topeng spiral dengan satu lubang di mata kanannya tak kalah terkejunya dengan mei. " siapa dia" pikirnya.

**Back to naruto vs yagura**

Naruto dan yagura tengah bersiap-siap menunggu serangan dari masing-masing lawan, hingga yagura memutuskan menyyerang duluan. *trannk-traank-traank*, adu pedang kembali terjadi, yagura menyerang kepala kepala naruto, tapi naruto segera menghindar dengan cara berjongkok sambil menekan tangan kirinya di tanah, tiba-tiba tanah dibawah yagura langsung meninggi dan menghantam dagu yagura, beruntung karang segera muncul di dagu yagura sehingga dagu yagura tidak terkena, tapi membuat yagura mundur kebelakang, tapi ketika yagura mendarat bunshin naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dan menyentuk punggung yagura dengan telapak tangannya, yagura tidak tinggal diam ia langsung mengayunkan senjataya ke bunshin itu *pofft*. Klon itu langsung menghilang. " kena kau".batin naruto menyeringai. Tanpa diketahui yagura, dipunggungnya sudah ada segel **hiraishin**.

**Kirigakure**

Pasukan rabelion sudah menguasai hamper seluruh kirigakure, sementara itu, pasukan pembela yagura sudah kurang dari 200 ninja, mereka masih berada di gedung mizukage.

**With haku**

*hiks-hiks-hiks*, "zabuza-sama, jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon,". Kata haku. Mereka kini tengah berada di tempat istirahat para pasukan rabelion. " tenaglah haku, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, kalaupun aku pergi, kau tidak sendirian sekarang". Balas zabuza . *hiks-hiks-hiks*. Haku masih menangis.

**Tempat istirahat para pasukan rabelion **

" baik semuanya, kita pergi menolong mei-sama, ia berada di htan sekarang melawan yagura". Kata ao. " dan sisakan beberapa ninja untuk menjaga zabuza-san" lanjutnya. " hai" balas mereka.

**Back to naruto vs yagura**

Terlihat yagura tengah membuat mini **bijuudama** berukuran kelereng di telapak tangannya, sememntara itu sekitar 20 meter didepannya naruto tengan merepal segel. Ditempat lain sekitar 100 meterr dari mereka mei tengah terkejut, " pergi dari sana". Teriaknya ke naruto.

"terimalah ini". Teriak yagura melepaskan mini bijuudamanya. Dipihak naruto, ia mengeluarkan jurus " **suiton : mizukagami**" kata naruto. Didepan naruto tebentuk cermin air dan mengeluarkan tiruan yagura dengan bijuudama. *BLAAAARRR*. Ledakan besar terjadi. Dilain pihak mei kembali dikejutkan dengan naruto bisa menggunakan jurus andalan yagura.

Setelah ledakan berhenti naruto segera menghilang dan muncul dibelakang yagura dengan pedang yang siap menebas yagura. Beruntung bagi yagura, ia segera mengeluarkan karang di punggungnya, sehingga pedang naruto hanya mengenai karang tersebut. Kiini giliran yagura mengayunkan tongkatnya ke naruto tapi naruto sudah menghilang dari belakang yagura dan muncul di tempat kunainya. " ciih. Brengsek, dia sangat gesit" batin yagura. Naruto kemudian mengarahkan telapak tanganya kedepan dan menghadap atas, ditengah telapak tangan naruto tercipta bola cakra berwarna biru berukuran bola sepak, " **rasengan**". Kemudian naruto menghilang dan mencul dibelakang yagura dan langsung menghantam yagura dengan rasengan, yagura segera membuat karang di punggungnya sehingga **rasengan** naruto mengenai karang tersebut. Tapi secara perlahan karang tersebut retak dan pecah, akibatnya yagura terkena telak** rasengan** naruto **.*duaar*** yagura terpental dan menabrak pohon hingga tumbang,

**Disuatu tempat tersembunyi **

" dia bisa menggunakan hiraishin, rasengan apakah mungkin minato, tidak, dia sudah mati aku melihatnya sendiri, lalu siapa dia" batin pria bertopeng spiral tersebut. " sudah saatnya, menggunakan **sanbi**" kata pria itu.

**Naruto vs yagura**

Yagura berusaha bangkit " grrrr, braninya kau, akan kubunuh kau" teriak yagura. Ledakan cakra berasal dari yagura. Membuat angin bertiup dengan kencang sehingga naruto dan mei menutup mata mereka. Setelah angin mereda naruto dan mei membuka matanya. Mata mei langsung melebar " **sanbi**" katanya lemah. Beberapa saat kemudian para pasukan rebellion mencul disamping mei. **" sanbi**" kata mereka serempak" apa yang terjadi, mei-sama" Tanya Ao. "dia mengalahkan yagura, dan yagura mengamuk" jawab mei sambil menunjuk naruto.

Disamping sanbi, muncul pria bertopeng spiral dari dalam tanah membuat semua orang terkejut, termasuk kurama. " tak kusangka, aku akan menggunakan sanbi" kata pria tersebut. " siapa kau" Tanya naruto. " itu tidak penting" jawab pria itu.

"aku harus memindahkan sanbi dari sini, jika tidak ia akan menghancurkan desa ini". Batin naruto.

Tiba-tiba naruto menghilang dan muncul di punggung **sanb**i si kura-kura ekor 3, dan menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di punggung **sanb**i. Sedetik kemudian mata semua orang temasuk pria bertopeng melebar, karna sanbi menghilang bersam naruto. Detik berikutnya, naruto muncup di depan para pasukan rabelion yang masih tekejut, " kalian semua, tolong tahan sanbi agar tidak kedesa, aku sudah memindahkannya kelaut, cepat. Dan aku akan melawan orang ini" perintah naruto. Semua pasukan langsung bergegas kelaut termasuk mei.

" cakra kurama sudah habis kupakai, kini tinggal memakai cakra ku sendiri, " batin naruto.

Tiba-tiba kurama berbicara" naruto, hati-hatilah, dialah yang telah mengendalikan ku dulu, dan menyerang desa, " kata kurama. Naruto terkejut dan shock. " j-jadi dia orangnya". Batin naruto.

"siapa kau?"Tanya pria bertopeng. Kemudian naruto menjawab " aku orang yang mencari perdamaian" kata naruto.

"khu-khu-khu-khu"pria itu terkekeh .Pria itu pun mengeluarkan rantai dari dalam jubahnya, " yah sepertinya, aku haruts menangkapmu **UZUMAKI NARUTO, JINCHURIKI NO KYUUBI**". Kata oria itu…

To be continued

Hahaha, gimana reader-san suka kah, kalo suka review, klo tidak don't flame

Gomen agak pendek, sebenernya mau terusin tapi, rikudou mau membuat reader-san penasaran dulu, hehe

Next chapter : wajah dibalik topeng spiral

*Note*

Rikudou berencana untuk membuat haku bukan sebagai pacar, melainkan teman dekat, karna kalo pacar ribet jadinya nanti dan juga saya gak bisa buat fict romace, takut feel nya kurang sreek gitu, selain itu ini fict adventure, jadi agak susah buat adegan romance . ada yang setuju?. Ato punya usul?

RIVIEW PLEASE

Arigato

Jaa ne


	9. Chapter 9

**Haloo minnaaa, rikudou kembali lagi, gomen lama updet, tapi yang penting updet kan.**

**Nah sudah dikonfirmasi naruto haku bukan pasangan kekasih, dan romance nya sangat sedikit, mungkin sebagai selingan.**

**Oke simak kelanjutannya.**

**Born of nidaime rikudou sennin**

**By : rikudou aziez sama**

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Warn : sks, typo bertebaran, dll**

**Begin.**

Sebelumnya : Tiba-tiba kurama berbicara" naruto, hati-hatilah, dialah yang telah mengendalikan ku dulu, dan menyerang desa, " kata kurama. Naruto terkejut dan shock. " j-jadi dia orangnya". Batin naruto.

"siapa kau?"Tanya pria bertopeng. Kemudian naruto menjawab " aku orang yang mencari perdamaian" kata naruto.

"khu-khu-khu-khu"pria itu terkekeh .Pria itu pun mengeluarkan rantai dari dalam jubahnya, " yah sepertinya, aku haruts menangkapmu **UZUMAKI NARUTO, JINCHURIKI NO KYUUBI**". Kata oria itu…

**Capter 9**

Mata naruto melebar karna , pria ini mengetahuai penyamarannya. " bagaimana kau tau?". Tanya naruto. " khu-khu-khu, hiraishin, rasengan, cakra kyuubi, semuanya itu dimiliki oleh jinchuriki kyuubi, yaitu kau uzumaki naruto". Jawab pria tersebut.

**Naruto's mindscape**

" naruto, sebaiknya kau melawannya seperti ayahmu melawannya dulu, tapi mungkin ia akan menyadarinya". Kata kurama. " yosh, aku memiliki ide". Kata naruto.

.

**Real world**

Naruto dan pria bertopeng tersebut tengan menyiapkan kuda-kuda, masing-masing. " terus apa maumu?". Tanya naruto. "hahaha, tentu saja menangkapmu". Jawab pria tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian naruto dan pria itu berlari, naruto segera mengayunkan kunainya, tapi pria itu tembus bagaikan hantu, kemudian mengikat naruto dengan rantainya. Tapi naruto bertindak cepat, dengan langsung menghilang dan muncul kembali di kunai nya.

"ck, sudah kuduga, akan sulit untuk menangkapmu". Kata pria tersebut. Mengabaikan perkataan pria itu, naruto mencabut kunainya dari tanah, kemudian berlari dan melempar kunainya kearah pria tersebut, dan ditangan kanannya terbentuk rasengan.

" aku tidak akan jatuh ke lubang yang sama". Batin pria itu menyeringan. Setelah kunai itu melewati kepalanya, focus pria itu langsung kea rah kunai tersebut, mengira naruto akan muncul dari kunai tersebut.

Naruto menyeringai, **" RASENGAN**". *blaaaaar*. Asap mengepul karna ledakan tadi, dan dari dalam asap itu, terpental pria itu dengan topeng yang hancur karna terhantam rasengan dan menabrak pohon, hingga tumbang,

" brengsek, aku terkena jurus yang sama dua kali". Batin pria itu.

" sialan kau uzumaki". Geram pria itu, kemudian langsung merepal segel. **" katon : bakufu ranbu**". Semburan api yang sangat banyak keluar dari mulut pria itu. Sementara itu, naruto juga sudah selesai merepal segel . **" katon : gouka mekakyu** ". Semburan api yang sangat banyak juga keluar dari mulut naruto.

*blaaar*. Benturan dua teknik api tingkat tinggi terjadi, mengakibatkan api semakin membesar dan membakar pohon sekitarnya. 30 detik kemudian, lahan yang tadinya ditumbuhi pohon kini rata dengan tanah, pohon-pohon habis terbakar.

Sementara itu, di tempat mei dan pasukan rabelion, mereka sedang menahan** sanbi** agar tidak bergerak ke desa. " tetap tahan, jangan biarkan dia ke desa". Teriak pemimpin mereka. " YOOOSSH" jawab para pasukan.

**Naruto vs pria bertopeng**

Naruto dan pria brtopeng itu kini berdiri di tengah tanah yang gersang, "kau mirip seperti seseorang". Kaa naruto. " mirip seperti teman setim kakashi sensei". Lanjut naruto. Pria itu terkejut sebentar, tapi kembali tenag seperti semula. " apa kau uchiha obito". Tanya naruto. "bukan, aku bukan orang yang kau maksud". pria itu. " yah karna topengku sudah hancur, aku akan memperkenalkan diriku, nama ku tobi, aku juga seorang uchiha". Lanjut pria tersebut mengelak. Kemudian mengaktifkan **sharingan** nya.

" naruto, jangan tatap matanya secara langsung". Kata kurama secara tiba-tiba. Naruto mengangguk.

Pria yang dikenal sebagai tobi ini pun mengeluarkan, besi hitam dari dalam jubahnya ( mirip seperti besi hitam pein). " aku akan mengahiri ini". Kata tobi. Tidak tinggal diam, naruto juga mengeluarkan pedangnnya. Meta tobi membesar. " dimana kau mendapatkan pedang itu?" Tanya tobi. Naruto hanya menyeringai, " ini adalah koleksiku, **totsuka no tsurugi**". Kata naruto.

" aku harus hati-hati, kalau aku tertusuk pedang itu, aku akan tersegel". Batin tobi, kemudian berlari menyerang naruto, begitu juga dengan naruto.

*traaank-traaank-traaank*. Suara dentuman besi yang beradu. Naruto dan tobi kini tengah saling serang menyerang, masing-masing dari mereka tidak ada yang mau kalah. Tapi naruto sedikit lebih unggul, terbukti dari tobi yang sedikit kewalahan menahan serangan naruto, beruntung dia mempunya sharingan, jadi dia bisa menahan serangan naruto. Pertarungan masih terus berlanjut, sampai tobi sedikit terkecoh, naruto langsung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini, dan hendak menusuk tobi, tapi dengan segera tobi membuat dirinya tembus, dan muncul lagi di samping naruto.

*duuaaaakh*. Tobi langsung menendang naruto dengan keras hingga naruto terpental sampai ke pantai yang berjarak sekitar 25 meter dari tempatnya bertarung, namun ia berhasil menjaga keseimbangannya. Tapi didepannya kini, sebuah bola api yang besar mengarah kearahnya, naruto langsung merepal segel. **"suiton : suijinheki**". Dinding air langsung tercipta. Dan bola api tersebut menghantam diding air yang dibuat naruto. Uap air mengepul disekittar naruto. Tiba-tiba tobi mncul dibelakang naruto, reflex, naruto langsung berbalik dan menahan serangan tobi. Adu pedang kembali terjadi.

* duuaaakh*. Kali init obi yang terkena tendangan naruto, sehingga teroental kembali ke daratan, naruto langsung merepal segel **" suiton : siryuudan no jutsu**". Naga air langsung melesat ke tobi. Tobi tidak tinggal diam, ia juga merepal segel **" katon : hibarashi".** Dinding api tercipta menghalau naga air naruto. Uap air kembali tercipta di sekitar tobi. Naruto langsung berlari kearah tobi dan melempar kunai **hiraishin**nya.

Sementara itu, seorang ninja pasukan rabelion, yang bergerak menuju tempat pasukan menghadang sanbi, melihat pertarungan dua ninja tersebut (naruto dan tobi), dia mendenngar dentingan pedang dari dalam kabut uap air dan kadang melihat kilatan berwarna kuning. "pertarungan macam apa itu, mereka pastilah sangat kuat". Batin ninja itu, kemudian melanjutkan bergerak ke pasukan rabelion.

**With haku**

Haku masih menangis, dipangkuannya kini terbaring lemah zabuza, "haku, h-hiduplah d-dengan b—bahagia, " kata zabuza kemudian menutup matanya, seulas senyum terukir di wajahnya.

" ZABUZA-SAMAAAAAA". Teriak haku sambil menangis. Para ninja yang menjaganya pun ikut merasakan sedih.

**Naruto vs tobi**

*traaank*. Naruto dan tobi saling menahan satu sama lain, kemudian mereka melompat mundur. "hah-hah-hah". Naruto terengah-engah, karna cakranya tinggal sedikit, dan tibuhnya pun penuh luka. " khu-khu-khu, menyerahlah, uzumaki, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku". Kata tobi, meskipun di tubuhnya juga benyak luka." Kita lihat apa bisa kau menghindarinya," **katon : goryuuka no jutsu**". Lanjut tobi sambil menyeringai. Naga api berukuran besar mengarah ke naruto. " siaaal" umpat naruto. Kemudian naruto melompat keudara untuk menghindari naga api tersebut. Seringai tobi makin lebar, "kena kau". Gumamnya, kemudian melompat ke naruto. Mata naruto melebar, karna tobi melompat sambil mengayunkan senjatanya, " sial, tidak ada cara lain". Kata naruto. Naruto mengaktifkan rinengannya. " **shinra tensei**". * duar* Tekanan yang besar langsung menyeret tobi kebelakang, dan menabrak pohon.

"apa itu ?, tidak mungkin ia memiliki **rinengan**" batin tobi.

Naruto langsung jatuh tertunduk, karna kehabisan cakra, matanya kembali ke semula. Tobi berdiri dan menyeka darah di mulutnya. " sudah selesai, uzumaki, aku akan mengambil **kyuub**i" kata tobi sambil mendekat ke naruto. Tapi langkah tobi terhenti, karna didepan naruto muncul seorang yang berpakaian anbu konoha memakai topeng gagak. " sekarang akulah lawanmu".kata orang misterius itu. "ck, aku tidak mungkin menang melawannya" batin tobi, kemudian melompat ke dahan pohon. " kali ini kau lolos uzumaki, lain kali aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lolos". Kata tobi kemudian menghilang.

"s-siapa kau?"Tanya naruto. Orang itu berbalik dan membuka topengnya. Naruto tersenyum. " arigato.. ITACHI-SAN". Kata naruto kemudian pingsan, tapi langsung ditangkap oleh orang yang dikenal sebagai itachi.

**Pasukan rabelion**

Para pasukan tengah menghadang sanbi yang mengamuk. Tiba-tiba seseorang muncul di punggung sanbi, yaitu tobi. "kali ini kalian menang, tapi aku akan kembali". Kata tobi.

*booooffft*.** Sanbi** menghilang beserta tobi.

" kita menang". Kata chojuro bahagia. "yahh, sepertinya" jawab mei sambil tersenyum

**time skip**

para pasukan rabelion sekarang tengah berkumpul di markas pusat, tiba-tiba seseorang mncul membawa orang yang mereka kenal, yaitu orang yang membantu mereka a.k.a naruto" apa yang terjadi?" Tanya mei. " dia hanya pingsan, karna kehabisan akra" jawab orang tersebut.

" booft". Tiba-tiba **henge** naruto terlepas, karna kehanisan cakra. Semua orang disana shock. " siapa dia?" Tanya mei. " dialah orang yang membantu kalian, uzumaki naruto, konoha no genin" jawab orang tersebut. Semuanya tambah shock, karna yang membantu mereka selama ini adalah seorang genin. Mei yang pulih dari shock beratnya langsung menyuruh orang itu untuk memebawa naruto ke rumah sakit kirigakure ditemani mei.

**Time skip**

**4 hari kemudian,**

Neruto mengerjapkan matanya, hal yang oertama kali dia tangkap adalah warna putih, " sepertinya aku berada di rumah sakit". Batin naruto.

" oh kau sudah bangun naruto-san". Kata seseorang, yaitu mei. Naruto langsung terhenyak karna orang itu mengenalinya. "bagaimana kau tau?" Tanya naruto pada mei. "khu-khu, lihat dirimu naruto-san". Kata mei sambil terkekeh. Naruto pun mengamati dirinya. " eeeh". Naruto terkejut. " haha, aepertinya penyamaranku terbongkar". Kata naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

" oya, apa kita menang?" Tanya naruto. Mei tersenyum. " tentu saja". Kata mei. " syukurlah, sepertinya aku harus kembal kedesa". Kata naruto. "kau akan pulang naruto?". Tanya mei. Neruto mengangguk. " oya dimana haku?" Tanya naruto. Tiba-tiba ekspresi mei berubah sendu. " ikut aku". kata mei. Naruto mengangguk.

**Beberapa saat kemuidian**

Naruto dan mei sudah sampai di depan gerbang pemakaman. Perasaan naruto mulai tidak enak.

" sudah sampai". Kata mei sambil meninjuk seseorang yang duduk samping sebuah makan, diatas makam itu tertancap pedang besar. Natuyo mendekati orang itu. "haku-chan". Kata naruto. Haku mendongak, kemudian langsung berhambur ke pelukan naruto, " naruto, hiks-hiks, zabuza-sama". Kata haku. "cup-cup-cup, sudahlah, lagi pula zabuza-san pasti senang dalam sana, karna apa yang ia harapkan telah terwujud". Kata naruto menenangkan haku. "tapi, hiks-hiks…". Naruto langsung memotong ucapan haku. "kau tau, zabuza-san pasti sedih melihat kau seperti ini". Kata naruto. Kemudian naruto melepas haku dan berjalan menuju makam zabuza. "zabuza-san, dulu kau pernah kalah melawanku, maka dari ituaku akan mengambil sesuatu darimu karna kau kalah". Kata naruto sambil mencabut pedang besar zabuza, kemudian mengamatinya. "tapi, aku tidak membutuhkan pedang ini, aku akan mengambil yang lebih berharga dari sekedar alat, ". Lanjut naruto. Dan menancapkan pedang zabuza lagi. " mulai sekarang haku menjadi miliku". Kata naruto sambil menatap haku. Haku terkejut, tapi kemudian ia tersenyum kacil.

"ayo, kita pulang haku". Kata naruto. Haku mengangguk dan mengikuti naruto.

**Time skip**

"apa kau sudah akan pulang naruto?". Tanya mei. " ya mei-san, aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi disini". Kata naruto. Mei mengangguk dan menatap haku. "kau akan ikut dengan naruto?". Tanya mei ke haku,. Haku mengangguk. "sesuai dengan kainginan zabuza-sama". Jawab haku. Mai mengangguk. " baiklah, aku menghargai keputusannmu". Kata mei.

" baiklah, ayo haku kita berangkat. Jaa ne". kata naruto. Naruto dan haku kemudian melompat ke pepohonan. "naruto-sama, apa aku akan diterima di konoha?". Tanya haku. " tentu saja, dan jangan panggil aku naruto-sama, cukup narto saja". Jawab naruto. Haku mengangguk. Tanpa naruto sadari, dia talah diamati oleh seseorang , dia memiliki rambut panjang berwarna perak dan memiliki tanda aneh dari matanya hingga pipinya. "ternyata, dia sangat berbakat, sama seperti ayahnya yondaime hokage,muridku". Kata orang tersebut.

**Time skip**

Naruto dan haku sampai di gerbang konoha, " woi, naruto siapa dia?". Tanya penjaga gerbang a.k.a kotetsu. " oh, dia, dia ingin menjadi warga konoha". Jawab naruto. "oh". Balas kotetsu. " baik, aku akan pergi melapor ke hokage jiji". Kata naruto. Kotetsu mengangguk.

**Kantor hokage**

"jadi kau ingin bergabung dengan konoha?". Tanya hokage ke haku. Haku mengangguk. " baik, karna naruto yang merekomendasikanmu, aku terima". Kata hokage. " terima kasih, hokage-sama". Kata haku. "baik, sekarang kau termasuk genin konoha, untuk sementara kau masuk di tim 7 bersama naruto". Kata sang hokage. "ano. Maaf hokage-sama, sebenarnya, aku ngin menjadi warga biasa". Kata haku. Hokage terkejut. "tapi kamu seorang ninja kekkei genkai". Kata hokage. Haku mengangguk. "tapi, aku ingin menjadi seorang warga biasa, tapi jika dibutuhkan aku akan membantu". Kata haku. " baklah, jika itu maumu. Dan untuk sementara kau tinggal dengan naruto.". jata hiruzen. Haku mengangguk

**Naruto apartemen**

Naruto tidak bisa menahan seringainannya, karna sekarang iya sedang mentransfer ingatan klonnya selama ia di kirigakure, mulai dari berlatih, mengacau di rumah sasuke, tunggu, rumah sasuke?, ya, semenjak pulang misi, sasuke menjadi lebih lepas, tenang dan terlihat tanpa beban. Dan juga pergi bersama sasuke ke tempat rahasia klan uchiha, naruto membaca tulisan sejarah rikudou sennin, sedangkan sasuke menemukan teknik-teknik **mengekyo sharingan**. Dan terahir, klon naruto dengan berani mengumpulkan jawaban kosong ke pengawas ujian chunin tahap pertama, ya naruto kini sedang menjalani ujian chunin, dan tahap keduanya, akan diselenggarakan lusa.

**Time skip**

Ujian tahap kedua berlangsung hari ini, " haku-chan aku berangkat'. Kata naruto kemudiian bergegas ke hutan kematian. Dijalan naruto bertemu dengan sasuke. " woi teme". Sapa naruto. "apa dobe". Tidak ada kata naruto. Meskipun sudah berubah, sasuke masih tetap dingin, dan stoic.

Akhirnya naruto dan sasuke sampai di hutan kematian, disana sudah ada para genin dari berbagai desa.

*BOOOFT*. Diatas bangunan muncul ketua ujian cunin tahao kedua yaitu anko mitarashi," yoo semuanya, selamat dating di shi no mori, taman bermainku". Sapa anko. " ternyata banyak juga yang lolos". Batin anko. " baik aku akan menjelaskan peraturan ujian tahap kedua, kalian lihat disana, kotak itu isinya adalah gulungan dengan enam nama berbeda, langit, bumi, surga , neraka, air api. Kalian harus mencari pasangan gulungan tersebut, bumi, pasangannya langit, surga pasangannya neraka, dan iar adalah api. Dan pada tahap ini membunuh diperbolehkan, dan setelah kalian mendapatkan pasangan gulungan, maka kalian harus pergi ke bangunan di pusat **shi no mori**. baik silahkan ambil masing-masing satu gulungan". Kata anko panjang lebar. Para peserta pun menganbil gulungan.

" WAHH, KITA MENDAPATKAN GULUNGAN LANGIT" kata naruto dengan suara keok keras membuat semua peserta menengok kearahnya. " naruto baka, apa yang kamu lakukan". Marah naruto. " diamlah sakura". Kata sasuke yang mengerti maksud naruto.

"haah, dia memang sangat bodoh, pantas saja dia deadlast di akademi". Kata ini dari team 10. Berbeda dengan shikamaru, " rencana yang bagus, tapi terlalu beresiko". Batin shikamaru.

Sementara itu, anko hanya tersenyum " bocah yang menarik". Batinnya.  
"BAIIK, ujian tahap kedua aku mulai". Teriak anko. Semua peserta langsung masuk ke shi no mori. Kecuali team 7 yang hanya berjalan santai ke dalam **shi no mori.**

**Lima menit kemudian**

Baru lima menit team 7 memasuki shi no mori, mereka langsung disergap oleh kelompok dari otogakure. " serahkan gulungan kalian". Kata pemimpin kelompok tersebut. " enak saja, tidak akan". Balas naruto. " sepertinya kalian menginginkan kekerasan, baiklah serang mereka." Perintah pemimoin kelompok tersebut. Kelompok tersebut langsung menyerang kelompok naruto.

*traaank-traank*. Naruto dan pemimpin kelompok oto tersebut saling menyerang.

*kyaaa*. Perhatian naruto langsung teralihkan ke asal suara, disana sakura sudah terkurung di dalam kubah air, begitu juga dengan sasuke. Karna lengah, naruto juga terkurung,

" percuma saja, jika kau terkurung di kubah air ini, kau seperti orang lumpuh". Kata pemimpin kelompok tersebut dengan angkuh. "jadi serahkan gulungannya". Lanjutnya. Naruto melirik kearah sasuke dan sakura. Mereka mengacungkan jempol, menandakan mereka sudah membereskan musuh mereka.

Naruto menyeringai. " kanapa kau tersenyum". Tanya pemimpin kelompok oto tersebut. " karna kau kalah bodoh". Jawab seseorang dari belakangnya. Pemimpin tersebut langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, matanya melebar. "**SANAROOO".**

***BUAAAAKHH***. Pemimpin tersebut langsung terlempar dan pingsan. Kubah air tersebut langsung hilang. "hah-hah-hah, aku kehabisan nafas". Kata naruto. "rencana yang bagus dobe". Kata sasuke. "heheheh, kalian juga bagus dalam bersembunyi".kata naruto. Dan melihat kearah klonya yang berubah menjadi sasuke dan sakura. *boooft-boooft*. Kedua kol tersebut menghilang.

**Flashback**

Ketika anko sedang menjelaskan pperaturan ujian cunin kedua, naruto mendekati sasuke dan sakura. "sasuke, sakura, aku memiliki rencana, begini, aku akan membuat klon dan meng**henge** kalian, dan kalian bersembunyi, ketika sudah saatnya, kalian keluar dan kalahkan musuh paham". Kata naruto. Sasuke dan sakura mengangguk.

**End flashback**

" bagaimana, sasuke, apa cocok?"Tanya naruto. " ya, ini cocok dengan punya kit". Jawab sasuke. " baik mari kita pergi ke save point, ". Kaa naruto. Mereka pun pergi.

**Beberapa saat kemudian**

Kelompok 7 terus melompat-lompat, dari dahan satu ke dahan lainnya. Sampai mereka bertemu dengan team 10. " ino, kami duluan" teriak sakura ke ino. Kemudian pergi.

"apaa, mereka cepat sekali menemukan pasangan gulungan mereka". Kata ino terkeujut, " bagaimana caranya?". Lanjut ino. "hoaam, ino kau ingat ketika naruto member tahu apa gulungan mereka". Kata shikamaru. Ini mengangguk. "itu adalah rencana, dengan member itahukan gulungan mereka, otomatis musuh yang mempunyai gulungan yang berpasangandengan gulungan mereka akan mencari mereka". Jelas shikamaru. " kenapa kau tidak melakukan itu". Marah ino. " itu terlalu berbahaya, bisa saja musuh yang kuat mencari kita". Lanjut shikamaru. Ino terdiam. " baik mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan". Perintah shikamaru.

**Team 7**

Sekarang taem tujuh sudah dekatpi tiba-tiba dengan save point, tapi tiba-tiba naruto berhenti. " kenapa kau berhenti naruto". Tanya sakura. " itu" balas naruto sambil menunjuk kearah depan. Disana ada seroang wanita "khu-khu, kita bertemu". Kata wanita tersebut. Kemudian wanita tersebut memperlihatkan matanya. Mata naruto melebar " **genjutsu**" batin naruto. Beruntung naruto mempunyai kurama sehingga genjutsu tersebut tidak berpengaruh bagi naruto. Neruto melirik sakura, ia sudah jatuh tertunduk, sedangkan sasuke masih bisa berdiri, tapi, tidak mampu untuk bergerak. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke wanita tersebut. " siapa kau?" Tanya naruto. "khu-khu, sepertinya kau berbeda, kau tidak terpengaruh dengan **genjutsu**ku, aku akan bermain-main denganmu naruto-kun". Kata wanita tersebut dan berlari menuju naruto.

Naruto melihat wanita tersebut berlari kearahnya, ia sagera mengambil kunai, dan melemparkannya "**kunai kagebunshin no jutsu**" kata naruto. Dari satu kunai, langsung berubah menjadi ratusan kuna, dan semuanya menancap di sekujur tubuh wanita Yang berada 4 meter didepannya. Wanita itu melompat kebelakang. "khu-khu, jurus sederhana, tapi jika digunakan dengan tepat dapat mematikan". Kata wanita tersebut.

Mata naruto melebar, karena wanita didepannyayang seharusnya bercucuran darah, malah kulitnya mengelupas dan menampilkan sosok baru. " orochimaru". Kata naruto terkejut. " khu-khu-khu, kau mengenaliku naruto-kun". Kata orochimaru. " aku membaca buku tentang sanin konoha". Kata naruto

"siaal, aku harus menyelamatkan mereka, dan aku tidak mungkin menang melawannya". Batin naruto

"**bunshin daibakuha**". Gumam naruto. Muncul dua bunshin di dekat naruto, "**kaze no ken**". Salah satu bunshin naruto menciptakan pedang angin, dan satunya membawa kunai **hiraishin**nya. "maju". Perintah naruto. Kedua bunshi naruto langsung menyerang orochimaru. Orochimaru mengeluarka dua kunai dari sakunya. "khu-khu-khu, aku akan bermain sebentar". Kata orochimaru.

*traaank-traank*. Kadua bunshin naruto an orochimaru saling serang menyerang. Orochimaru dengan lihai menghindar dari serangan bunshin naruto.

"sial, dari yang kubaca, orochimaru merupakan legenda sanin konoha, kemampuannya setara dengan kage, ini buruk aku harus membawa mereka". Batin naruto samsil melihat ke sasuke dan sakura

Bunshin naruto terus menyerang orochimaru, tapi perbedaan level jelas terlihat,

*jleeb-jleeeb*, kedua bunshin naruto ditusuk menggunakan kunai di perut masing-masing, naruto yang melihat itu, matanya menyipit "sudah kuduga" batin naruto. Naruto langsung membat segel macan. Mata orochimaru melebar " siaal, **bunshin daibakuha**" batin orochimaru,

***DUAAAAAAR***. Kedua bunshin naruto meledak, menciptakan kabut hitam tebal, dari dalam kabut tersebut orochimaru melompat keluar dengan baju sedikit terbakar. Ketika kabut menghilang naruto dan rekannya sudah tidak ada disana. "khu-khu-khu, aku kalah dalam permainanku, uzumaki naruto". Kata orochimaru, kemudian menhilang.

**With naruto**

*tap*, naruto sampai di menara ditngah hutan kematian, " hah-hah-hah, aku sangat lelah". Kata naruto. Kemudian membawa sasuke dan sakura masuk kedalam.

**Dilain tempat**

" aku tidak menyangka, mereka sampai dalam waktu secepat ini, perkiraanku, mereka akan tiba disini dalam dua hari, kecuali mereka terus bergerak tanpa berhenti , dan mereka tidak berhadapan dengan musuh" kata anko kepada ibiki. Mereka sekarang berada di puncak pohon sambil melihat kearah team 7 yang memaski menara. Tiba-tiba anbu muncul di dekat anko, " lapor, orochimaru berada di hutan kematian dan menyerang salah satu kelompok peserta ujian". Kata anbu itu. " APAA!,dimana dia sekarang", Tanya anko. "15 menit yang lalu, dia menyerang kelompok uzumaki naruto, uchiha sasuke dan haruno sakura." Balas anbu. " pantas naruto terlihat sangat kelelahan, dia kabur dari orochimaru". Batin anko. "ikut aku, aku yang akan mencarinnya". Kata anko. Kemudian pergi bersam anbu tersebut.

To be continued

Naah gmana reader-san. Baguskah, ato jelekkah

Ayo review

Jaa, sampai ketemu di capter depan


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo minna, rikudou kembali lagi, gomen kalo lama updet, soalnya laptop lagi dipinjem, gomen.**

**Ternyata ada yang gg stuju nau gg jadi ama haku, mungkin kedepannya pikiran rikudou akan terpengaruh untuk membuat naru ama haku, MASIH MUNGKIN. Gomen**

**Nah gomen, kalau terlalu banyak typo, maklumlah SKS.**

**Jawab review**

**Ren akatsuki :** disisni, pedang totsuka nya naruto merupakan pedang totsuka yang asli, yang merupakan salah satu koleksi rikudo sannin, dan bentuknya seperti pedang biasa, tapi jika dialiri cakra maka api akan menyelimuti pedang tesebut.

Untuk reviewer yang lain gomen gg di bales, tapi tetap rikudou mengucapkan terima kasih yang sangat banyak dan special. Hehe.

Oke ini dia , lihat dan baca

**Born of nidaime rikudo sannin**

**By rikudou aziez sama**

**Naruto milik masashi kishimoto sensei**

**Warning : SKS, typos, bahasa jelek dll**

**Begin**

**Capter 10**

**Timeskip **

Dua hari semenjak team 7 tiba di gedung pusat shi no mori, sasuke dan sakura sudah sadar dari genjutsu orochimaru.

Team lain sudah mulai berdatangan, dari ream 8, team suna, team gai, dan team dari desa lain.

"nah sasuke,mungkin sudah waktunya membuka apa isi gulungan tersebut". Kata naruto. Sasuke mengangguk dan membuka gulungan tersebut. *pooft*. Kepulan asap keluar dari gulungan tesebut. Setelah asap menghilang muncullah iruka sensei. "selamat, aku senang kalian sampai dengan selamat, nah ikut aku untuk ujian selanjutnya". Kata iruka sambil memasuki pintu di ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Semua team yang lolos sekarang sedang berkumpul ditengah arena, didepan mereka berdiri hokage dan kazekage beserta para jonin panitia.

"selamat untuk kalian yang sudah melewati tahap kedua, selanjutnya tahap ketiga akan segera kita mulai, gekko hayate sebagai juri tahap ini akan menjelaskan peraturannya". Kata sandaime hokage. Hayate maju kedepan dan mulai menjelaskan. "baik, tahap ini bukan untuk kelompok,melainkan individual, teman setim kalian bisa saja menjadi musuh kalian, ". Kata hayate. "nah disana ada layar yang akan menampilkannama-nama yang akanbertanding,".lanjut hayate sambil menunjuk sebuah layar besar di dinding arena.

Baik ujian chunin tahap ketiga dimulai

**Timeskip** (pertarungan sasuke dan yang lain sebelum naruto sama dengan di canon).

"baik pertarungan selanjutnya, ". Kata hayate. Kemudian di layar menunjukkan nama, naruto uzumaki malawan kiba inuzuka.

"yosh, aku sangat beruntung, dia lawan yang sangat mudah". Kata kiba seraya melompat ke tengah arena, sedangkan naruto turun dengan tenang membuat shikamaru curiga.

Naruto dan kiba saling berhadapan, "woi naruto,menyerahlah,sebelum aku mengalahkanmu dengan jurus baruku.".kata kiba. "sungguh, aku juga mempunyai beberapa jurus baru".kata naruto,itu membuat kurenai,sensei tim 8 melirik kakashi.

"nah akamaru, kau ke tepi saja, kalau cuman dia aku bisa sendiri".sombong kiba.

"ck, kiba kau terlalu sombong, wasit,mulai pertandingannya".kata naruto

"ehem, baik, pertandingan dimulai" kata hayate

"bersiaplah narutooo".kata kiba sambil berlari menyerang naruto dengn taijutsu.

Kiba terus menyerang naruto,sedangkan naruto, terus menahan dan menghindari serangan kiba, sementara itu, semua genin konoha berserta jonin shock karna melihat naruto menghindari serangan kiba dengan sanagt mudah dan tenang,berbanding terbalik dengan gelarnya,"deadlast".waktu di akademi. Sedangkan tim dari desa lainmelihat dengan tatapan tertarik.

.

Ditempat kiba melawan naruto, kiba mulai geram karna serangannya dapat ditahan dan dihindari dengan mudah oleh sang deadlast, a.k.a naruto.

Kiba melompat ke belakang dari naruto yang tampak melamun?, ya kini naruto sedang berbicara dengan kurama tentang menjadi sadis sesekali tidak apa-apa,yang dijawab dengan dengusan dari kurama.

"**GATSUGAA**". Kiba menyerang naruto dengan jurus barunya, naruto yang tidak fokus akhirnya terkena serangan kiba, membutnya terpental kebelakang dan menabrak tembok,darah mengalir dari mulutnya.

"kau tidak boleh kalah dobe".kata sasuke dari atas tempat penonton."itu benar naruto".lanjut sakura.

Naruto kemudian berdiri dan mengusap darah di sudut mulunya. Kemudian naruto tersenyum sadis membuat para ninja konoha menyipitkan mata mereka kecuali tim 7.

"yoo kiba,tidak apa-apakan menjadi sadis sesekali,"kata naruto dengan senyum sadis, membuat kiba menyipitkan matanya.

"sekarang giliranku, pelajaran pertama, taijutsu".kata naruto kemudian berlari menyerang kiba.

Naruto menyerang kiba dengan kombinasi tendangan dan pukulan, membuat kiba sangat kualahan menghindari serangan naruto. *buaaakhh*.naruto berhasil menendang perut kiba, membuat kiba terpental dan menabrak tembok, kiba berusaha bangkit dan bersiap melakukan jurusnya,tapi naruto lebih dulu menyerangnya dengan taijutsu lagi,seperti sebelumnya,kiba kwalahan meladeni naruto,kali ini naruto membuat 3 **bunshin, **

*duakh*. Naruto berhasil memukul dagu kiba membuat kiba terlempar ke udara, ketiga **bunshin** naruto ikut melompat ke udara dan menendang kiba di udara. **U-ZU-MAKI**,kata ketiga **bunshin** naruto sambil menendang kiba ke naruto yang asli melompat ke udara sebagai finishing. **NARUTO RENDAN**. *DUAAAKH*.kiba meluncur ke bawah dan menghantam lantai arena, debu berterbangan dilokasi kiba naruto mendarat tak jauh dari kiba dengan senyum sadis masih menempel diwajahnya . asap perlahan menghilang menampilkan kiba yang berusaha berdiri dengan memar disekujur tubuhnya.

"khu-khu-khu, kiba, ternyata menyiksamu sangat menyenangkan".kata naruto dengan senyum sadis.

"baik, pelajaran kedua, **ninjutsu**, "kata naruto kemudian merepal segel. **"fuuton : daitoppa**".tekanan angin langsung menghantam kiba dan menyeretnya hingga menabrak dinding arena hingga retak, darah keluar dari sudut bibir kiba.

Semua penonton terkagum, sedangkan para ninja konoha terperangah, terutama kurenai, yang notabennya adalah sensei kiba, pulih dari shocknya, kurenai melirik ke arah kakashi,"tenang saja, dia tidak akan membunuh kiba, meskipun kiba akan terluka cukup parah". Kata kakashi kemudian beralih ke buku kesayangannya.

Sementara di tengah arena, naruto bersiap-siap untuk pelajaran selanjunya, sedangkan kiba bersusah payah untuk berdiri, dia masih belum mau menyerah,

"baik kiba, pelajaran ke...". "sudah cukup naruto, apa kau tidak kasihan dengannya, dia sudah babak belur, selesaikan saja dan menagkan pertarungan ini". Ucap kurama memotong ucapan naruto. Naruto melirik kiba, "heheh, sepertinya aku terbawa suasana". Kata naruto.

Kiba berhasil berdiri, dan mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya, "sialan kau naruto, AKAMARU". Teriak kiba memanggil partnernya. Akamaru langsung berlari ke arah kiba, kemudian kiba mengambil pil dikantong senjatanya dan memberikannya ke akamaru, akamaru memakan pil tersebut, tiba-tiba tubuh akamaru berubah warna, dari putih menjadi merah dan akamaru terlihat liar. Akamaru langsung melompat ke punggung kiba yang sudah dalam posisi seperti anjing, kemudian akamaru berubah menjadi kiba, "terimalah pembalasanku narutoooo".kata kiba.** "GATSUGAA**". Lanjut kiba. Dua bor langsung menyerang naruto, sementara itu narutoyang melihat kiba, hanya menyeringai " baiklah akan aku selesaikan ini". Gumam naruto. Kemudian naruto membuat** rasengan** dikedua tangannya. Semua penonton matanya melebar, terutama ninja konoha, bahkan hokage.

*duaar*. **Gatsuga** kiba dan**rasengan** naruto bertabrakan menciptakan tekanan angin disekitar arena.

Naruto sedikit terdorong kebelakang, tapi berhasil bertahan. Kedua jurus tersebut terus beradu, namun jurus naruto lebih unggul terbukti dari perputaran kiba semakin melambat .

"maaf kiba, tapi aku yang akan menang". Bisik naruto, tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain,naruto mengaktifkan** rinengan** nya, "**tensei".** Gumam naruto. Tekanan besar muncul dari kedua telapak tangan naruto, membuat kiba dan akamaru terpental kebelakan dan menabrak tembok hingga pingsan, naruto cepat-cepat me non-aktifkan** rinengan** nya.

Pulih dari shock beratnya, hayate langsung mengumumkan pemenangnya. " pemenangnya adalah naruto uzumaki".

Naruto berjalan dengan tenang ke arah Sasuke dan sakura yang tersenyum ke arahnya.

Sementara itu, para penonton masih terkejut dengan pertandingan barusan,terutama ninja konoha,dan yang paling parah adalah kurenai."i-itu..". ucap kurenai tergagap. "**rasengan**, jurus ciptaan yondaime hokage,dan jurus andalan beliau".ucap kakashi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. "apa kau yang mengajarinya?". Tanya kurenai. "tidak, dia belajar sendiri dari gulungan yang berisi jurus yondaime yang dia ambil dikantor hokage,dan lagipula aku tidak bisa menggunakan jurus **rasengan**".terang kakashi. "apa maksudmu, aku tidak pernah melihat dia berlatih dimanapun".kata kurenai. "apa kau pernah mendengar ledakandi shi no mori?". Tanya kakashi. Kurenai terkejut. , "apa ledakan-ledakanitu naruto yang berlatih". Kata mengangguk, "tapi anbu yang dikirim untuk menyelidikinya tidakmenemukan apa-apa". Kata kurenai. "kekai, dan genjutsu".jawab kakashi tenang. "apa dia bisa **genjutsu**?". Tanya kurenai . "entahlah, tapi ketika aku tanya dia menjawab kurama yang melakukannya, dan aku tidak tau siapa kurama".jawab kakashi . kurenai hanya mengangguk.

**Time skip**

(pertarungan setelah naruto sama dengan di canon)

"selamat untuk kalian yang lolos ke tahap selanjutnya". Kata sang hokage,kepada delapan peserta, (sebenarnya ada sepuluh, tapi dua mengundurkan diri,masing masing dari tim otogakure). yang lolos ketahap selanjutnya,yakni sasuke uchiha, nara shikamaru ,naruto uzumaki, hyuga neji ,sabaku gaara sabaku temari, sabaku kankuro, dan aburame shino.

Beberapa saat kemudian, hayate membawa kotak yang berisi bola dengan angka. "kalian silahkan ambil satu bola".kata hokage. kedelapan peserta tersebut mengambil bola.

Sasuke : no 1

Hyuga neji :no 2

Nara shikamaru: 3

Sabaku temari: 4

Sabaku gaara: 5

Naruto uzumaki: 6

Shino aburame : 7

Sabaku kankuro : 8

"ehem. Baik, teknis pertandingan pada ujian tahap ketiga besok adalah : no 1 melawan no 2, 3 melawan 4, danbegitu seterusnya. Dan ujian tahap ketiga dimulai satu bulan lagi". Kata hokage.

**Timeskip**

Naruto dan sasuke kini berjalan menuju apartemen naruto, sakura tidakikut karna memilih langsung pulang.

"tadaimaa".ucap naruto seraya memasuki apartemen, "okaeri".jawab haku dari dapur. Naruto dan sasuke memasuki apartemen,dan langsung menuju dapur. Sesampai di dapur naruto mencium bau masakan, perut naruto langsung berbunyi,"dasar dobe, perut mu langsung merespon bau makanan".kata sasuke. Sesampai didapur naruto langsung menyerbu makanan tersebut, tapi baru akan mengambil sumpit, tangan naruto langsung ditepis oleh haku. "naruto-kun,mandi dulu baru boleh makan".kata haku sambil berdecak pinggang. "tapi..". tidak ada tapi-tapian". Potong haku.

"kalian ini, seperti suami istri saja". Celetuk sasuke membuat haku dan naruto merona.

"bahagia sekali mempunyai keluarga, itachi, bagaimana pun aku akan mendengarkan kebenaran tentangmu dari mulut mu langsung, setelah itu aku akan menyeretmu pulang suka atau tidak".batin sasuke.

**Timeskip**

Keesokan harinya, naruto menghadap ke hokage. "naruto, jelaskan kepadaku, apa yang kau lakukan setelah pulang darimisi ke nami".kata hiruzen. "maksud jiji?". Tanya naruto

**Flash back**

Setelah sampai di kantor hokage, hiruzen langsung mendapat surat dari kirigakure

_Salam hormat hokage-sama_

_Saya godaime mizukage, mei Terumi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih_

_Kepada konoha, atas bantuannya, serta kami atas nama kirigakure,_

_Ingin membuat aliansi dengan konoha,_

_Dan satu hal lagi, saya pribadi mengucapkan banyak terima kasih kepada salah satu genin anda, UZUMAKI NARUTO atas bantuannya, untuk mengulingkan yondaime mizukage yagura, sekali lagi terima kasih_

_Godaime mizukage, mei Terumi_

_End flashback_

"apa yang engkau rahasiakan naruto?". Tanya hiruzen. Narut mendesah "baik jiji, aku akan jujur, tapi tolong suruh anbu dan anbu ne, untuk pergi". Kata naruto. Hruzen terkejut dan mengangguk, kemudian hiruzen membuat kekai.

Narut mengambil nafas dan menghembuskannya. Kemudian naruto mengaktifkan** rinengan** nya, membuat mata hiruzen melebar.

"jiji, aku memiliki doujutsu, yaitu **rinengan**, dan ya, setelah misi ke nami selesai, aku membantu pasukan rabelion kirigakure untuk menggulingkan yondaime mizukage, maaf jii, karna aku tidak member tahumu". Jelas naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk. "dan sekarang jelaskan tentang matamu". Kata hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk . "ini adalah **rinengan**, sejujurnya aku tidak terlalu mengerti dengan mata ini, tapi yang jelas aku belum sepenuhnya menguasainya ". Jelas naruto lagi. Hiruzen kembali mengangguk, "naruto kau bilang kau belum menguasainya, aku tau siapa guru yang tepat". Kata hiruzen. Naruto berinar " serius jiji?". Tanya naruto. Hiruzen mengangguk. "tapi dia kini sedang dalam misi, lusa baru dia kembali". Kata hiruzen. Naruto mengangguk, "ne jiji, tolong rahasiakan ini semua dar siapa pun". Kata naruto, hiruzen mengangguk mengerti.

Kemudian naruto pergi menuju training ground 7 tempat tim 7 berkumpul.

**Di suatu tempat di konoha**

Kabuto, baki dan beberapa ninja otogakure sedang merencanakan penyerangan konoha pada uian chunin tahap ketiga, "apakah dia sudah siap?", Tanya kabuto sambil meliat gaara yang duduk diatas atap rumah penginapanny. "tentu saja, dia siap kapan saja". Jawab baki. Di belakang mereka hayate sedang memata-matai mereka, namun mereka mengetahui keberadaanya, hayate langsung pergi.

"biar aku yang mengejarnya". Kata baki.

**Timeskip**

Kesokan harinya, beberapa nabu yang dipimpin oleh yugao uzuki menemukan mayat hayate dengan luka menganga di sekujur tubuhnya.

**Kantor hokage**

Naruto dan sasuke berdiri di depan hokage, "hikage-sama, aku ingin meminya izin". Kata sasuke. Hiruzen mengangkat alisnya. " izin apa?" Tanya hiruzen". Sasuke menarik nafas. "aku ingin pergi dari desa untk mencarinya". Kata sasuke. Hiruzen terkejut. "dengan berada di luar desa, aku akan mudah untuk menemukannya". Lanjut sasuke. Hiruzen merenung, "apa kau tau kejadian sebenarnya?". Tanya hiruzen. Sasuke menggeleng, " maka dari itu, aku ingin mendengarkan cerita yang sebernarnya". Kata sasuke

Hiruzen menghela nafas, "baik sudah saatnya kau mengetahuinya". Kata hiruzen dan mulai menceritakan kisah sang pahlawan dibalik layar.

Di skip aja dah, yang naruto lovers, pasti tau kisahnya.

Setelah mendengarkan cerita hiruzen,sasuke tertnduk, "hokage-sama, aku akan keluar desa untuk menyeretnya pulang, setuju tidak setuju aku akan tetap pergi". Kata sasuke. Hiruzen menghela nafas, memahami penderitaan sang uchiha bungsu tersebut, "tapi, diluar desa, akan sangat berbahaya". Kata hiruzen,. "aku tau, oleh karna itu, aku akan pergi ke orochimaru, karan aku tau orochimaru sangat menginginkanku". Kata sasuke. Itu membuat mata hiruzen melebar. "apa kau yakin sasuke?". Tanya hiruzen. Sasuke mengangguk mantap " tenag saja hokage-sama, aku akan baik-baik saja". Kata sasuke. "baiklah, aku mengerti, tapi kau kuberi jangka waktu 3 tahun, jika lebih kau akan kuanggap sebagai missing nin". Kata hiruzen. Sasuke mengangguk. "dank au boleh pergi setelah menyelesaikan ujian chunin". Lanjut hiruzen. Sasuke mengangguk lagi.

Beberapa saat kemudian, naruto dan sasuke pergi meninggalkan kantor hokage.

"apa kau yakin teme?". Tanya naruto. "tentu saja dobe, kau tau kan rasanya hidup tanpa keluarga". Kata sasuke. Naruto hanya mengangguk.

**Time skip**

Tim 7 sekarang berada di training ground 7, menunggu kakashi, beberapa saat kemudian. Kakashi muncul, " yo". Sapa kakashi, ketiga muridnya hanya diam menatap nya dengan bosan.

"baiklah,sasuke kau ikut aku, mulai sekarang aku yag akan melatihmu, dan kau naruto, kau dipanggil oleh hokage-sama". Kata kakashi. Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi, tapi sebelum pergi, naruto melihat kea rah sasuke. "yo teme, berlatih dengan keras, kutunggu di final". Kata naruto kemudian pergi. "hmph, tentu saja dobe".

**Kantor hokage**

Naruto sampai di kanto hokage, "ada apa jiji?". Tanya naruto. "aah, kau sudah datang naruto, perkenalkan dia guru barumu, jiraya.". Kata hiruzen. "kelihatannya, dia cabul". Celetuk naruto.

*plletakk". "aduh, kenapa kau menjitakku?" marah naruto. "aku bukan cabul gaki, tapi, aku super cabul". Kata jiraya. Naruto dan hiruzen sweatdrop

"baiklah gaki, mulai besok kita akan latihan". Kata jiraya kemudian pergi

Naruto kemudian pergi menuju training ground 7

**Training ground** 7

Naruto sampai di training ground 7, disana ia melihat sasuke yang berlatih cidori, dan teknik **mangekyo shringan** bersama kakashi,

Naruto duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang, sampai kurama memanggilnya.

**Naruto's mindscape**

"yo, kurama, kanapa kau memanggilku?". Tanya naruto. "hai gaki, tulis namamu dengan darahmu di gulungan tersebut". Kata kurama. "untuk apa?" Tanya naruto. . "sebagai kontrak, kau bisa memanggilku sebagai hewan **kuchiyose**, dan juga sebagai hadiah karna kau lolos ke babak selanjutnya". Kata kurama. Naruto langsung berbinar, dan langsung menulis namanya .

To be continued

Nah gmana, reader-san, moga pada suka

RnR

jaa


End file.
